Harry Potter Book Six
by AuteurFou
Summary: (I'm horrible with titles) A new student at Hogwarts is thrust into the midst of the turmoil of Voldemort's return. OOTP spoilers - Please R&R!!
1. Remus' Relative

Just a little note before the story: I decided that it would be interesting to see Harry Potter through the eyes of someone else. In the books you get to read what Harry thinks so you don't really get to see what others think of him and his frustrations since they don't know what is actually going on in his head. So I decided to show that, but then I'd have to use one of the characters in the Harry Potter books and I didn't want to do that since I'd feel obligated to make the character exactly the way he or she is in the book. Therefore, I made a new character and the story is mostly focused on this character. Also, if you do read this please write a review! Thanks and I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer - Obviously I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books but this is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter One: Remus' Relative  
  
Oscie sat at the breakfast table with her parents as they read The New York Times. She held in her own hand a book, Healing Potions, although she wasn't reading. She was staring at her parents to see when they would set the paper down for a moment and she could get a word in.  
"Did you hear about the bombing of an embassy in Africa?" her mom asked her dad without looking up.  
"No, I didn't get to that page yet," he replied. He moved the paper and looked around the table for his cup of coffee and Oscie took this opportunity to talk.  
"Dad?" she said hopefully. He looked up at her and she smiled. "When can I go to Transylvania? I need to get supplies before school starts in a month."  
"Going all the way to Transylvania is really inconvenient. Why must you go there to get your books? Can't you order them online or through a catalog?" her dad said with a sigh. Her mom had now put down her paper as well to help make the decision.  
Oscie matched her dad's sigh and fought the urge to roll her eyes. "How many times must I tell you that our world doesn't work like that? I must go to Transylvania and to a special shop that leads to an alternate road that only we can reach," Oscie explained for the millionth time. Being a witch with Muggle (non magical parents) was frustrating since her parents were too caught up with their jobs to remember all the things she said about her world.  
"Can you get a ride with one of your friends?" her mom asked.  
"None of them live in New York City. We're from all over America and my closest friend is in Maryland. I have a lot of stuff I need this year and it'd be best to get it before I leave. I need new dress robes, more ink, a few quills, books for this year, and some ingredients for potions that we'll be doing," Oscie explained. Her parents' blank expressions told her volumes about their lack of interest in the world in which she belonged.  
"Why not go when you get to Europe?" her dad asked. She was going to be sent to Europe for the next year to live with her uncle (her mom's brother) that she had only met once since her parents were going to Japan for their job.  
"But I don't know where their magical shops are," Oscie protested.  
"I'm sure your uncle will," her mom stated. Oscie's shoulders sank as she realized the battle was over. Her parents got up from the table to leave. They were already dressed in their business suits and walked over to the front door.  
"Have a nice day, Oz," her dad said just before he walked out of the house with his briefcase.  
"Make sure to call if you're going somewhere or leave a note," her mom called to her just as the front door closed and she heard the key turn in the lock as she was locked in the house for the day.  
"Where would I be off to? Not like I have friends in town," she said to herself and retreated to her room. She had to pack the rest of her belongings she would be taking with her to England.  
Her room was very different from the rest of the house. She had two posters on a wall of her favorite Quidditch (a game played by witches and wizards on brooms) teams that were more like movies in that the people in the pictures moved about the photo and made magnificent moves on their brooms over the Quidditch field. On her desk were stacks of books for school instead of a computer like most normal teenagers have. In the corner of her room was a table with a cage sitting on it for her red and white owl, Fox. Owls are used in the wizard world to send messages to other witches and wizards. On the top of her dresser she had jars of ingredients for potions and her cauldron next to them to make potions. At the moment she had a potion brewing and it was spewing a sweet smelling fragrance into the room.  
Oscie gave the cauldron a stir with a ladle and then turned her attention to Fox who was cooing in the corner. He had two letters tied to his leg and she quickly went over to his cage.  
"Good job, Fox," she complimented, stroking his head as she untied the letters. She sat on her bed to read them.  
  
Hey Oscie! Nooo! Your news is horrible! Can't you get out of moving somehow?! I mean it'll be your 6th year at Salem Academy and there is no way you can move! Come live with my family or something, you know you're welcome. I know, I know.I'm going ballistic but there has to be some loophole! We always find them in everything. Just promise me you'll complain to those Muggle parents of yours and get them to agree to you staying. A.S.A.P.  
Jen Jones  
  
Oscie frowned and refolded the note. There was nothing she could do and she knew this because she had tried to get around moving every way that anyone would ever think of. Her response to Jen was short but explained the circumstances and that she hated it just as much, if not more.  
She then turned her attention to the other note before sending Fox off with the response to Jen.  
  
Dear Oscie, I'm sorry this is going to be very vague but you'll have to use floo power to get here. I do hope you have some there. Well just leave at precisely 4pm (your time) and say the words "Grimmauld Place".  
Your Uncle  
  
Oscie shuddered at the thought of having to use floo powder when there were better ways to travel such as by broomstick. She loved to fly and even had a place on her school's Quidditch team as a beater (one of the rather dangerous positions since bludgers were getting whacked in her direction and she had to try and hit them away from others).  
Oscie quickly jotted a note to her uncle acknowledging the airport and tied it and her note to Jen on Fox's leg. "Alright Fox, take this note to Jen in Maryland and then take this one to my uncle. When you get there stay with him until I get there, okay?" she said. Fox brushed his head against her hand to let her know he understood and without a noise flew out the window. Oscie watched him until he was out of sight and sighed. Now she had nobody in the house that understood the magical world in the slightest.  
She went back to her cauldron and gave it another swirl. It seemed to be almost done. The color that had originally started as yellow was now a dark red and very thick. Oscie pulled out one of the potions books and opened it to the marked page and looked for the last ingredient to add. She found a jar of bat's hair on the dresser and pulled out two strands, dropped them in, and then stirred three times clockwise. The potion turned a jet black, the fragrance disappeared, and it got thicker. Now the potion was complete and she poured it into another bowl so she could pack her cauldron away.  
Students aren't allowed to do magic outside of school by order of the AMM (American Ministry of Magic) so she couldn't use her wand to practice or just to do magic for fun. Brewing potions was allowed since it didn't require magic with a wand, just a lot of skill and it was at your own risk since messing up in the slightest way could cause some potions to explode or be toxic. Oscie prided herself in her potions and was the best in her grade at the Potions class at Salem Academy.  
Oscie continued to pack her clothes and items and soon had a suitcase of clothes and in the second one she began to put her magical items. She pulled out her most prized possession, an invisibility cloak. Her grandfather had been a wizard and had given her his cloak when she got her letter from Salem Academy at the age of eleven inviting her to learn magic. She wrapped all the other items with the cloak and then closed the suitcase.  
When she finished she sat on her bed and looked around at the bare room. It was now more definite than anything - she was going away to a new place and away from all she had ever known.  
  
"Well this is it," her dad said looking at her. She was wearing normal street clothes (jeans and a shirt) since she had no idea where she would be appearing. Oscie gave him a huge hug.  
"I'll miss you guys," she said as a tear slid from her eye. She was more upset at having to leave Salem Academy but knew that she would eventually miss her parents. They weren't around much so it wouldn't be that different but she figured it would be weird not seeing them for a whole year.  
"We'll miss you too," her mom said, joining in on the embrace. Oscie pulled away. They were standing in the living room in front of the fireplace and it was about two minutes until four.  
"Here, I made this for you," she said picking up the bowl of the black potion. She handed it to them and they looked apprehensively at it. "It's for putting on leather. It keeps it from ever scuffing and I figured that you might like it for your shoes or brief cases or something."  
"Thank you, Oz. Did you make it?" her dad asked in amazement. She nodded and looked at the clock. It was about time.  
"I guess this is it and I'll see you in a year," Oscie stated. Her parents hugged her one last time and she stepped up to the fireplace with her bags. She grabbed a handful of gray powder from a bag and threw it into the fire. The flames turned green and there was an audible gasp from her parents. She pulled her luggage with her into the fire and felt a tingling, warm feeling all around her. She turned around to face out and said, "Grimmauld Place". The last glimpse she got of her parents was of them standing there with their mouths hanging open. Immediately she felt a spinning sensation and was forced to close her eyes to keep her composure. The spinning lasted for a little longer than usual and then gradually slowed down and finally stopped. She was now in the fireplace of an unfamiliar room and could see a figure standing in the room through the flames. Oscie stepped out of the fireplace with her bags and noticed the room was dingy and dark but was unmistakably the kitchen. The cupboards were of old dark wood and were even darker with what appeared to be stains and chunks missing from some parts. The counters looked unfit to prepare food on and the floor was scuffed and covered with a rug that was just as dirty as everything else appeared to be. The figure that she had seen through the flames was standing at the far side of the room and turned when he heard the roar of the fire when Oscie had appeared. The man had mostly gray hair but there was still some light brown on his head. His black wizard robes were shabby and had faded from black to gray. He looked younger than she had expected and even though his hair was gray his face appeared youthful.  
"Oscie!" he exclaimed happily. He looked different from the last time she had seen him but this was unmistakably her uncle.  
"Uncle Remus!" she said in a greeting. She set her stuff down and even though it was a bit awkward she gave him a hug that seemed to take him by surprise.  
"It's been a long time since I've seen you and I must say I wasn't expecting that letter from your parents," Remus said. Oscie shrugged slightly but kept glancing at the room around them. Remus appeared to notice and commented, "You're lucky you came here this summer. This house used to look worse if you can imagine that." He chuckled slightly and Oscie smiled.  
"Do you live here?" she asked.  
"Yes and no. I work here in a sense but I stay here most of the time as well. It's slightly hard to explain actually," he answered, puzzling Oscie even more. Just then Fox flew through the open door and squawked.  
"Fox! Oh, I missed you," she exclaimed as he perched on her arm.  
"Is that his name? I didn't know it and he seemed a bit put out by that," Remus commented as Oscie stroked the bird. "I'd normally take you on a tour of the house but with the state it's in I don't think would be a good idea. There are a few others that are your age here but they're upstairs. I think they could answer your questions better than I," Remus said.  
"Alright," Oscie said and followed him from the kitchen into the dining room. It was in the same state the kitchen was and she didn't stay there long enough to take in the whole room. They then passed up along a long staircase that was lined with pictures that were covered with dusty curtains and a few house elf heads that were stuffed and stuck on the wall. They reached a platform and Remus led her to one of the doors and knocked softly. Oscie noted that his mannerisms were gentle and felt a little more at ease even though the house was in shambles.  
"Go ahead on in," Remus said. "This is the girl's room and there will only be Hermione in there most likely. I must go downstairs because there is a meeting I must attend. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer and I'm sure you're very confused but Hermione will undoubtedly fill you in." With those words Remus disappeared back down the stairs and Oscie was left with her luggage and questions at the door.  
Oscie opened the door apprehensively and found only one girl in the room sitting on the bed reading. She had bushy brown hair and appeared to be about the same age as Oscie. Her clothes were just black witch robes with a skirt and a shirt. She was reading a book but looked up when Oscie opened the door.  
"Hello," Oscie said. "Sorry to disturb you but Uncle Remus told me to just go on in. I don't know if you heard his knock or not."  
"Oh you must be Oscie. Lupin told us you were coming. I'm Hermione and right now I'm the only one here but it won't be that way for long," Hermione said as she jumped to her feet and helped Oscie with her bags.  
"Thanks," Oscie said as they set the bags down and were finally able to sit down on the two beds in the room. This room was relatively cleaner than the kitchen but was by far from being clean. Oscie reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of a potion she had made and set it next to her on the bed.  
"What's that?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, it's just a potion I made over summer break. It's the Constituary potion. It helps you to feel content and at the moment I'm so confused that I figured it might help me to sort out the questions I want to ask," Oscie replied.  
"Did you make it? Because that's a very difficult potion to brew," Hermione said, slightly impressed. Oscie smiled a little embarrassed.  
"Yes. I was top in my class at Salem Academy," Oscie replied.  
"Oh of course! That's America's witch and wizard institution in Massachusetts. I read about it in one of my books, Magical Learning Communities Around the World. I suppose you'll be going to Hogwarts then. That's our school in England and I'm first in my class as well," Hermione exclaimed. Oscie took a big gulp of the vibrant orange potion and then closed her eyes as she felt the warm sensation travel through her body.  
"Would you like some? It's really delicious despite the color," Oscie offered.  
"Er.no thanks," Hermione said. By look on Hermione's face Oscie had known the answer before she spoke. "So you said you had questions?"  
"Oh, right. I have a whole lot that might take a very long time to ask," Oscie replied with an apologetic smile. Hermione laughed.  
"Don't worry. We have plenty of time," she said. 


	2. Practical Potions

Disclaimer - Obviously I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books but this is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter Two: Practical Potions  
  
Hermione explained the reasons for the odd assortment of guests and the state of the house. The house was formerly owned by evil wizards, the Black family, but had been abandoned for a few years until one of the Black family came back to it. The Black family was known for being Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort, so the house was full of dark objects.  
Voldemort, or Lord Voldemort, is a wizard who is as powerful and as evil as a wizard can be. About fifteen years ago Voldemort was at large but lost all his powers when he tried to kill Harry Potter, a baby, and something caused him to become weak and powerless. But about a year ago he regained power and three months ago was revealed to the witch and wizard community as being returned.  
The member of the Black family who returned to Grimmauld Place was one of the few in the family who wasn't evil. He was Harry's Godfather and good friend of Remus Lupin. However, Sirius Black was killed in a battle with Death Eaters in the fight three months ago that revealed Voldemort.  
The house of Sirius Black is used as the headquarters of a special group formed to fight against Voldemort, The Order of the Phoenix. The house is hidden from view by enchantments that cause the house to not appear on a map or on the street that it is on, making it the safest location for headquarters.  
Hermione explained that she came to the headquarters last summer and had returned this summer to be able to keep updated on the latest with Voldemort and to try and protect her parents by being away from them since Voldemort would be targeting wizards and witches. She also explained that another family, the Weasleys, often stayed here but were out of town for a while.  
Oscie sat for a while silently. It was too much to comprehend all at once and she had just landed in the midst of all the turmoil. Hermione could tell she was thinking and sat quietly for a while to let Oscie sort out the information in her head.  
"Did you know this about Lupin? I mean that he's a part of The Order?" Hermione finally asked. Oscie's eyes came back to focus.  
"I had no idea but then again this is only the second time I've ever met my uncle. My parents work too much to take trips. They're Muggles," Oscie replied.  
"Mine are too. They've really embraced the aspect of me being a witch though," she replied. Oscie snorted.  
"It must be nice. Mine still ask why I have to go to Transylvania to buy my supplies and why I can't buy them online. They don't trust this world as far as they can throw it. Plus, their careers come first, family second," Oscie said and shook her head slightly to keep herself from getting angry, but it didn't help. Hermione looked at her sympathetically but what she noticed made her gasp. Oscie looked up and met Hermione's wide eyes and intent stare.  
"Your eyes.they're.black!" Hermione exclaimed. Oscie smiled, filled with amusement. Before Oscie could say anything Hermione's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "Now they're gray?!"  
"My eye color is gray, or it is now, but when I get angry my eyes turn pitch black. It's not a great quality since I can't hide my anger ever unless I close my eyes," Oscie said laughing.  
"But, I've never heard of anything like this. Were you born like this?" Hermione questioned, still astounded.  
"Oh no, I once had blue eyes but that didn't last long. When I was born my grandpa, a wizard, got into an argument with my dad and it got pretty ugly. Well my grandpa was so furious he tried to permanently curse my dad but my dad ducked and my mom was behind him holding me. The curse hit my face and I got the curse but since I was an infant it couldn't do what it was intended to do and the anger behind the curse was transferred to me. It's changed my eyes forever since the curse was permanent," Oscie chuckled. "Whenever I go anywhere in the Muggle community with my parents I have to drink a potion that changes my eye color so nobody will see my black eyes."  
"Wow," Hermione said after the story was relayed to her. "But I do think you have a potion for everything," she laughed and Oscie joined in.  
"I must say it is my forte," she replied.  
"Well hopefully our Potions teacher will like you," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Snape is a rather sly teacher and prefers to harass the students about their potions rather than teach them. Hopefully for your sake your skills will impress him."  
"Sounds like my old Transfiguration teacher. While we're on the subject of Hogwarts, I read a book called Hogwarts, A History." Oscie began.  
"Oh! I love that book! I've been trying to get Harry and Ron to read it for ages! I never thought I'd meet someone else who has actually read that," Hermione interrupted, smiling. Oscie laughed.  
"It was interesting, but the book said that there are different houses at Hogwarts that students get placed in by a sorting hat and stay with that group all seven years. How am I going to be placed and what house are you in?" Oscie questioned.  
"I'm in Gryffindor. I don't know how Dumbledore, the Headmaster, Is going to place you since we get placed as first years or maybe you won't be placed at all," she replied with a shrug.  
There was a light knock at the door that Oscie automatically knew was her uncle since he was so gentle. The door opened and Oscie's suspicions were confirmed. He walked into the room.  
"How're you two doing?" he asked, sitting on a chest.  
"We're fine. Hermione explained a whole lot to me so I'm not quite as confused as earlier," Oscie replied with a grin.  
"Oh, good, I'm glad. Thank you Hermione, the meeting kept me from doing so myself. We're taking a five minute break right now so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting to the strange house and new faces," Lupin said. He paused and then continued more apprehensively, "I'm happy to see you again but this is the worst time for you to come. Voldemort is wreaking havoc here in England. It's not safe here except at Hogwarts or with Dumbledore since he's the only wizard Voldemort fears."  
"I wish the circumstances were different but my parents don't know anything about Voldemort and even if they did I don't think they could grasp the concept. They don't even know the first thing about you and they sent me to live with you. They don't even know that you're a.er.you're what you are," Oscie replied, glancing cautiously at Hermione and trying to keep the thought of her parents from angering her.  
"Hermione knows I'm a werewolf but how do you?" Lupin asked, frowning.  
"Grandpa told me when he found out I'm a witch," Oscie replied. "Last year I came across Wolfsbane Potion and Grandpa was explaining the use for it and your name was mentioned. It's a fun potion, I must say," Oscie commented.  
"Are you sure it was Wolfsbane Potion? That is difficult even for some full grown wizards," Lupin said, squinting in deep thought as he looked at his niece.  
"She's very talented with potions," Hermione cut in. "She's brought some that she made over the summer break with her."  
"Well then, next full moon could I have a draught of Wolfsbane from your cauldron?" Lupin questioned with a tone that didn't seem doubtful but of one that could recognize a talent.  
"My cauldron will begin the potion a week before the full moon," Oscie replied, smiling. Lupin stood up.  
"Well our break is most likely over. We'll see you two for dinner then after we're done. Someone will give you a call to come down," Lupin said as he went to the door and started to leave.  
"Uncle Remus," he turned around. "Thanks for letting me come here to stay with you." Lupin smiled and walked out.  
  
The table was large and long but was completely full of people and food. Five people were seated at the table and none of them looked any bit like the other except for one man and woman who both had red hair. Lupin was helping the red-haired lady set the food on the table while the others chatted. Hermione and Oscie had just come into the room unnoticed except by one wizard who had one eye, which appeared to move in any direction separately from the other, on Oscie. Lupin saw them and cleared his throat to get the room's attention. The talking ceased and all eyes (except for the one of that wizard's) were on Lupin.  
"I'd like for you all to meet my niece from the United States, Oscie Whitmore," he said. Everyone turned towards the girls in the stairwell. "These are.Alastor Moody, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hetia Jones, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and that's about it for those who stayed for dinner." Hermione led Oscie to the end of the table while the witches and wizards welcomed her.  
She was sitting between Hermione and Tonks with Moody, the man with the odd eye, across from them. Tonks had short, spiky hair that was a violent shade of pink and deep plum colored robes. Moody had long grey and black hair that was unkempt and a very scarred face with a chunk missing from his nose. His skin looked like old leather and his robes were in the same state, very worn out and old with a few tears in the fabric.  
"So how are the Salem witches doing? Last I heard they were going to reenact the witch hunts for visitors," Tonks said to Oscie.  
"Oh, um.they decided only to do it on Halloween and to charge Muggles money to see it," Oscie replied. Tonks shook her head.  
"They should do it more often. Poor Muggles don't realize they really caught some witches so long ago. Of course they didn't burn but they think it's all bologna now! Ha!" Tonks laughed.  
Oscie helped herself to a good sized portion of the meal and began to eat while listening to the conversations around her and talking mostly just to Hermione since she felt comfortable with her.  
"Your hair looks just like Sirius'," Moody commented in a rough voice that fit his appearance. The other conversations died down at the table. Oscie looked up to find both of Moody's eyes on her. He appeared to be studying her and she felt an almost piercing sensation by the eye that could go in any direction.  
"Now, now Alastor.let's have some light dinner conversation," Mrs. Weasley said, trying to divert the conversation. Moody shrugged.  
"It was a mere observation, Molly, and Sirius would have loved to know someone else out there has his hair," Moody replied in a low growl.  
"Yes he would have," Tonks replied, "but let's talk of subjects Oscie here can converse with us about."  
"There is nothing wrong with talk of old friends," Lupin stated in his quiet demeanor. Mrs. Weasley glanced nervously at him and shot another glance at her husband as if asking him to do something.  
"No, no," said Mr. Weasley taking his wife's queue. "And Sirius was definitely a close friend to us all but on our guest's first night here maybe some lighter conversations would be best."  
"Arthur, you know as well as I that in the days ahead there won't be many light conversations," Moody growled.  
"Then let's take the opportunity to do them now," Mr. Weasley replied with a meek smile.  
  
Oscie and Hermione woke early the next morning to the smell of breakfast being cooked. The two hurriedly changed into their robes and went downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was the only one there.  
"Good morning, dears," she said cheerfully.  
"Good morning," the girls replied.  
"Everyone has gone off to work today so it will be us three for breakfast unless Arthur comes back early. He has to pick up Ron from his brother's in Romania," Mrs. Weasley explained.  
"Ron's our age," Hermione added. Oscie nodded in acknowledgement.  
The other Weasleys didn't show up before breakfast so the three in the house ate together. After breakfast and washing the dishes (with a little help from Mrs. Weasley's wand) Mrs. Weasley went about the house cleaning while Hermione and Oscie sat together at the dinner table with a few books, looking up spells, incantations, and potions that would help then in the upcoming year.  
"This might interest you, in our third year at Hogwarts I made Polyjuice Potion," Hermione said as she looked through a potions book and was reminded of the experience.  
"How did it turn out?" Oscie asked, eagerly.  
"The potion was fine and worked great except for me. I accidentally had a cat hair and it doesn't work with animal transformations," Hermione replied with a slight grimace as she remembered the week she had spent in the hospital wing getting the tail, ears, and fur removed. Oscie laughed.  
"Despite the hair mix-up it seems that you're good at potions as well," Oscie complimented.  
The two continued their book talk for at least two hours when some commotion in the front of the house disturbed them. A few voices could be heard although their words weren't clear enough to understand.  
"I think Ron's here," Hermione said. No sooner has she spoken than a tall red-haired boy walked into the room. His maturing face was sprinkled with freckles and his physique led Oscie to believe he could hold his own in a fight.  
"Hermione!" he exclaimed, noticing her first. The two had a very short, awkward hug and then Ron noticed Oscie. He stared for a moment as if in a trance and then blushed.  
"Ron, this is Oscie, Oscie - Ron," Hermione said, introducing the two as Ron took a seat.  
"Hello," they said at the same time.  
"What've you been doing? Studying?" Ron questioned with a disgusted look on his face as he surveyed the books.  
"Yes we have. Something you should try," Hermione retorted.  
Ron began to argue but stopped himself. "Mum says she's taking us to Diagon Alley this weekend to get our school stuff."  
"Oh, good!" Oscie exclaimed. "I'm running low on dragon scales, pixie hair, toad warts, and bats teeth."  
"Who are you? Snape's daughter?" Ron asked after Oscie had listed ingredients for potions. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's lack of tact.  
"Does she look like Snape's daughter?" Hermione asked rhetorically although she might have been because of her black hair and pale complexion. "She's Lupin's niece and will be with us at Hogwarts this year," Hermione finished impatiently as Ron shrugged.  
"Is Harry coming?" Hermione asked.  
"No, Dumbledore wants him inside the Dursley's house and he's not to leave. Poor mate, it must be awful there. But Dad even said that Dumbledore himself might accompany Harry to Platform 9¾ and Diagon Alley," Ron replied.  
"Are you talking about the Harry Potter?" Oscie asked.  
"Yup. The one and only," Ron replied with a smile. "He's my best mate."  
"And to think I thought the US was interesting," Oscie sighed.  
"Would you like a drink Ron? There are plenty in the kitchen," Hermione questioned, remembering the long trip Ron and Mr. Weasley must have had. Ron looked at the table and saw a glass in front of him.  
"Is this anyone's?" he questioned.  
"No, but." Oscie started to say but it was too late. Ron had already taken a big gulp. Hermione and Oscie glanced at each other nervously and then back at Ron. He had set the glass back down with half of the liquid gone.  
"That tasted putrid. What was it?" he asked, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. As he did so his red hair was turning a vivid blue.  
"I'd look in the mirror if I were you," Hermione replied. "That was a potion Oscie and I made this morning." Ron's face dropped and he ran to a mirror in the hall. No sound came from any part of the house as they awaited Ron's return. He walked back into the room with a quizzical look upon his face.  
"Now then, is this permanent or will it fade?" he asked. Oscie smiled seeing he took the results of the potion well.  
"It'll fade. We made it special for your brothers' joke shop. Hermione told me they had one and I figured a nice little hair dying drink could be amusing. We made up the potion this morning," Oscie explained.  
"It's bloody brilliant," Ron said returning to his seat. "But next time stop me before I drink it, eh?"  
  
The trip to Diagon Alley was brief and none of the three enjoyed it as much as they normally would have since they were urged to hurry. Hermione and Oscie had picked out a few books besides the required ones for their grade level while Ron roamed around Quidditch Supplies & More. The three refilled their potion supplies, Oscie spent the most money purchasing extra of everything and even a few odd items that she said were a necessity. Finally when they had finished they were granted a little leisure time so they headed straight to the joke shop. Oscie held a piece of parchment in her robes that contained the potion for the hair dying drink.  
"Mum and Dad aren't too happy with what they did, you know the whole quitting school and opening a joke shop, so don't tell them we went here," Ron said as they reached the doors of the shop.  
The shop was smaller than most on the street but it was perfect for the two brothers. The walls were painted bright colors and there were displays of odd looking bottles and bags that were setup in an appealing fashion. Posters on the walls showed the results of different items in the typical movie-like style of wizard photographs. About five kids were in there looking at merchandise and a few were talking excitedly about an item. Two boys taller than Ron but with the same red hair were standing behind the counter. They were identical twins without freckles and looked definitely more mature in the face than Ron.  
"Ron, old chap!" one of them exclaimed.  
"Hermione, always a pleasure, even if you're reprimanding us," the other replied in a mock bow. Oscie smiled at their antics as the three approached the counter.  
"And who is this lovely witch and why haven't I met her before?" the first twin to speak asked, talking about Oscie.  
"I'm Oscie and I'm staying with my uncle who lives where Hermione is staying," Oscie replied, making sure to keep from giving away information about the secret headquarters to anyone who might be listening in.  
"Ah! Well I'm Fred and this is George," he replied. "Shopping for supplies to go back to Hogwarts with?"  
"Yes, that is the original plan for the trip but Oscie and I have a surprise for you," Hermione replied. Oscie reached into her robes and found the parchment with the potion on it.  
"I'm partial to potions so Hermione and I decided to help you two start out by doing our own contribution to the shop. These are the instructions to a potion to put in people's drinks to turn their hair bright blue. You should have seen Ron's hair this morning, it was quite stunning," Oscie said handing them the parchment.  
"I like your style," George said to Oscie as he took the parchment and Fred scanned over it. "And Hermione, we're going to make a jokester of you yet." Hermione snorted.  
"Oh, here. We made some last night and if you'd like to see for yourself here is a little of the potion left," Hermione said handing them a vile of the clear liquid. Fred smiled.  
"Much obliged my dears," he said with another mock bow.  
"We should be going," Ron said. "Mum will be wondering what's taking so long and I don't want to have to explain myself."  
"Make sure you come back sometime soon," George said as the three walked to the door of the shop.  
"And if you ever feel like making another contribution, don't hesitate!" Fred added.  
"Nice to meet you!" Oscie called from the door.  
"Bye!" everyone else exclaimed. 


	3. Loup & Lupin

Disclaimer - Obviously I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books but this is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter Three: Loup & Lupin  
  
Hermione, Oscie, and Ron sat together in the girls' room while the girls packed their stuff for Hogwarts. They weren't talking much since Ron was reading The Daily Prophet, the newspapers for witches and wizards in England, while Hermione and Oscie were trying to make sure all their stuff was accounted for. Just as Oscie began to pack her robes an owl flew through the door and landed on her bed with a letter attached to its leg. She had never seen the snowy white owl but pulled the letter off and stroked the owl's head.  
  
Dear Loup, We went to Transylvania today and I thought about you the whole time. I even saw Josh and he asked about you! If only he knew all the times we have spied on him and his friends in our own way! This message is basically an I MISS YOU TONS! Keep in touch all throughout the year and I will too.  
Love,  
Cerf  
  
"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as she moved her massive pile of books into her bag.  
"One of my friends from Salem Academy. Her name's Jen and we were inseparable but I guess that has changed drastically," Oscie said with a smile that was obviously false.  
"Well you'll see her again. It's only for a year that you'll be here," Hermione said in a comforting tone. Oscie shrugged and continued her work of packing after she had handed the note from Jen to Hermione to read.  
"Loup? Is that your nickname?" Hermione questioned.  
"Yes, I know it's strange but hers is Cerf. It doesn't get any odder than that. The nicknames are a long story as to how we got them. I'll tell you about that later," Oscie replied.  
"According to The Daily Prophet there still hasn't been any activity by You-Know-Who," Ron stated as he set down the paper. Most witches and wizards refused to call Voldemort by his name and even cringed at the sound of it.  
"That's odd. There should have been something done by now and that's the worst part. He's going to strike when it's least expected," Hermione concluded.  
"It doesn't make sense though," Oscie said. "I mean if he's back and at large again and everyone knows it then people will be preparing for him. It seems that if he wanted to keep the upper hand he would strike while people are still unprepared. Unless he thinks he is too powerful to be stopped by Aurors on alert or Ministry officials."  
"She thinks like you do, Hermione," Ron commented and both girls smiled.  
"Or maybe he's planning one large attack and is trying to build up an army large enough to complete the goal of wiping out all Dumbledore supporters," Hermione mused.  
Oscie shrugged. "Whatever it is, I don't like it," she stated. The two in the room with her agreed.  
After the three were finished packing they ate dinner with Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mungdungus Fletcher. Mrs. Weasley had Ron and Hermione help her in the kitchen but Oscie was excused to be with Lupin on their last night before they had to leave for Hogwarts in the morning.  
Lupin and Oscie went to a room that seemed to be the cleanest in the house. It had old curtains hanging in front of windows but they didn't appear to be moth eaten. The cabinets that appeared to be for displaying objects were all empty as though someone had cleared out all the objects and the corners of the room were not dark and menacing.  
"What room is this?" Oscie asked when they first arrived there.  
"It's where The Order meets whenever we have meetings," Lupin replied. He sank into a chair and for the first time Oscie noticed how worn out he appeared.  
"Have you talked to your parents since you've been here?" Lupin asked. His speech was always slow but soft which led Oscie to feel as though he was wise despite his appearance.  
"No. They haven't tried to contact me either," she replied, turning to look at a picture so the pain she knew that was in her eyes couldn't be seen. She turned back around to find Lupin staring at her. "What happened between you and my parents?"  
"What makes you think something happened?" he questioned. His face showed no sign of emotion and Oscie was lost as to if she had actually figured out the riddle or not.  
"Why else would my parents, who have loads of money, avoid just flying over here to visit? It just doesn't make any sense," Oscie replied, sinking into a chair near Lupin's.  
"You're observant," he said after a moment. "It was more of a grudge your father held against me. He didn't like that his wife had an 'odd- ball', I think that's what he called me, in the family. I'm your mother's brother but he didn't seem to appreciate the art of magic." Lupin sighed. "I suppose that might have been part of it but I still visited you once because I wanted to meet you. But then I had my encounter with a werewolf and it was too risky to visit anymore so I was stuck in England."  
It made sense to Oscie and she nodded. "Sounds like my dad," she said with a sigh. Lupin shifted uneasily in his chair.  
"Oscie," Lupin began, he seemed slightly uncomfortable, "nobody at Hogwarts knows you and so you basically have your options open for what group you want to associate with. Maybe if you got in with the wrong crowd for the right reasons The Order could benefit, but I'm not asking you to do this. I'm just letting you know the doors are open and without realizing it you have just walked in on a very secret organization that cannot be talked about except with Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Underage wizards who are still in school aren't allowed to join The Order but we'll take information where we can if it's a reliable source. From the work I've seen you do here with magic I can tell you're very talented. Not many overage wizards or witches can make wolfsbane potion or invent their own potions. Don't be hasty to decide. This could be very dangerous, especially if you were caught, which is why I'm hesitant to suggest it." Oscie's head began to spin and she couldn't believe that gentle, loving Uncle Remus would suggest such a conniving idea.  
"I sound like Sirius. This is something he would suggest," Lupin mumbled under his breath, seeming very troubled. Oscie heard every word but didn't remark.  
"Well I'll sleep on the idea," she replied with a forced smile. He smiled too and they both got up and left the room.  
  
When Oscie reached her room she told Hermione what had been said in the room with Lupin. Hermione seemed shocked and appalled.  
"That is definitely something Sirius would have suggested! I think Sirius' death has affected Lupin. That idea is totally out of the question!" Hermione exclaimed. Oscie sat there quietly.  
"He has a point though," she said more to herself than to anyone else.  
"Oscie!" Hermione exclaimed. Oscie met her eyes.  
"Look.it might work! Some of those students have to have Death Eaters as parents and if I can get them to trust me or drop some Veritaserum in their drink then I could definitely help The Order and my uncle. Plus, I'll be very careful and you can't tell me that you've never taken risks or done something that could have ended in your death," Oscie replied. Hermione couldn't argue since she definitely had done such things.  
"But this is totally different. You're asking to get caught," she replied.  
"And running off to the Ministry of Magic to battle Voldemort wasn't asking to get caught or killed?" Oscie retorted. Her eyes had become steely gray and were on the verge of turning black if the argument continued.  
"Did Ron tell you?" she asked.  
"Yes," Oscie replied. At the end of the last year at Hogwarts Harry, Ron, Hermione, and three others went to the Ministry of Magic since Harry had a vision that Voldemort was torturing Sirius there. In the end the vision was falsely conjured by Voldemort and had almost resulted in the death of the students from Hogwarts. Luckily members of The Order arrived but it was in that battle that Sirius was killed by a Death Eater.  
"I don't agree with it at all, but maybe we should talk to Harry and Ron about it on the train and see what they think about the idea," Hermione suggested. "Besides, if you befriend the son or daughter of a Death Eater you're most likely dealing with Slytherins and that could end in the whole school despising you. Especially if your target were Draco Malfoy, which I would suggest were you to carry out the plan, but that just makes it even more dangerous and harder to get information since he isn't stupid enough to answer questions to just anybody."  
"I haven't made up my mind yet but my instincts are telling me to go for it," Oscie said with a sigh. "Nothing like being confused."  
  
"Hurry up Ron! We're going to be late!" Hermione called as she and Oscie raced down the stairs with their luggage. Ron was still in his room trying to grab all his bags. Oscie and Hermione reached the entry hall to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing there waiting for them. Lupin and Moody came from another room to join the party in the entry hall.  
"So how exactly are we getting to the platform?" Hermione asked just as Ron came up, panting, behind them.  
"We're taking a port key," Mrs. Weasley replied. "It's this little piece." She pointed to a book on the top of the desk.  
"Not the best way to travel," Moody said, "But definitely the safest at the moment. Get ready to grab a hold."  
They gathered around the book to wait for the signal to touch it.  
"On the count of three," Mr. Weasley said while staring at his watch. Everyone held out their hand over the book to wait for the right moment. The three students clutched some of their luggage while the adults held a few of their bags for them. "One.Two.Three!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Oscie touched the book and immediately felt a tugging like a hook grabbing around where her stomach was and pulling her backwards yet spinning at the same time. She felt dizzy and slightly sick when finally her feet hit the ground hard and the spinning stopped. She stumbled slightly but caught her balance.  
The entire party was standing in a circle just as they had before and they all had a hold on the book. They were now in the corner of a train platform. The train was bright red with the words 'Hogwarts Express' written on it in gold letters. Many students were bustling around the platform and boarding the train.  
"Now, time to board the train," Moody said. His magical eye was scanning the crowd around them. "We'll put your luggage with the rest if you leave it with us."  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. "And Ginny?" Ginny is Ron's younger sister.  
"He should already be at the school by now," Mr. Weasley replied and put up a hand to stop Ron from asking another question. "And Ginny is with her friend that she stayed most of the summer with. She should be somewhere on the train, but don't go looking for her. Now Ron, make sure you stay within the grounds of Hogwarts. You're safe there. Same goes for you two as well."  
"Be safe," Lupin said to the group but was looking at Oscie. "Don't do anything brash." He seemed as though he was trying to take back his earlier suggestion and Oscie could tell the night before he hadn't been reasoning the way he normally did. She smiled and gave him a hug.  
"You stay safe, too," she replied. He chuckled slightly. The rest exchanged similar words of warning and the three students went to the train and boarded. There were many different compartments with students already in them and they looked for an empty one. Near the end of the corridor they found an empty one and they went in and closed the door.  
"We're Prefects so we're going to have to leave for a while to have a meeting at the front of the train," Hermione said to Oscie, but Oscie's puzzled face prompted Hermione to explain, "We help enforce school rules and help out the first years. Just stuff like that, you know, patrol hallways."  
"Oh, we called them Tribunals. Kind of a joke since those are what witches in Salem had to go before when they were being tried for witchcraft," Oscie replied. "Then I guess I will see you two later!"  
"We'll be back before you know it. If you'd like you can borrow one of my books," Hermione replied.  
"Or one of mine. I've got great Quidditch ones," Ron added.  
"Thanks," Oscie replied as the two left the compartment and closed it behind them. The train had just started moving and she moved to the window and put her feet up on the bench right across from her. The train was now out of the station and was zooming across the countryside.  
Oscie had just begun to dig through her bag to get out a book when the compartment door slid open. She looked up and saw a boy that appeared to be either a sixth or seventh year student and was wearing finely made obsidian colored robes. The color lining the robes was green and there was an emblem on the chest of the robe that had a silver snake with the word 'Slytherin' below it. He was about the same height as Ron but had white blonde hair slicked back. His mouth was thin and his eyes were a dim green with a slightly pointed nose. Oscie smiled politely.  
"Yes?" she questioned, sitting back up and leaving her bag at her feet.  
"Have you seen Crabbe or Goyle?" he questioned with a slight drawl. Oscie shrugged.  
"I can't say I have because I don't know who they are," she replied. He squinted slightly as if in shock that she had never heard of them, then he appeared to notice that her robes had no house name on it.  
"Are you new here? You can't be a first year though," he asked.  
"I am new here but I'm a sixth year. I moved here from the United States," Oscie explained. The boy raised one eyebrow in mild astonishment.  
"Well I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said walking into the compartment and extending his hand toward her. Oscie's stomach leapt as she thought of the conversation she had with Hermione the night before. She took his hand.  
"I'm Oscie Whitmore," she replied. He smiled slightly but it appeared to be more of a smirk than a smile.  
"Mind if I sit down?" he asked Oscie motioned that he could. He sat across from her and closed the compartment door. "Do you know anyone from Hogwarts yet?"  
"I've met only two people but I don't know anyone that well really. I've heard there are four houses students are sorted into and I suppose that emblem means you're in Slytherin. Well I'm assuming I'll meet more people once I'm assigned to a house," Oscie replied. Draco nodded.  
"Slytherin is a good house. My entire family has been in Slytherin and is good friends of the professor who heads the house, Severus Snape. He's also the potions teacher," Draco replied with a smirk.  
"I'm looking forward to that class," Oscie stated. "That was my favorite class at Salem Academy in Massachusetts."  
"It's my favorite, too," he replied, raising his eyebrows. Oscie decided at that moment to test the waters a little further to hurry the process of seeing whether or not she could even attempt to get Draco to trust her. Without realizing it she had already committed to Lupin's half- baked idea.  
"I have a few potions I brewed with me in my bag," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out one of the few illegal potions for underage wizards in her bag. The slimy green potion was beginning to turn to gel in the jar. She realized that if Draco wasn't going to grab at the idea of being friends with her that she could be in a grave situation for having the illegal potion but something told her that he wouldn't mind. "It's getting old since I haven't used it but this is Cecitum Potion," she said. Draco's eyes widened slightly and he stared at the jar.  
"You made it?" Draco asked, astounded. Oscie simply nodded and placed the jar back in her bag. "You do realize that is illegal for underage wizards, don't you?" he questioned, scrutinizing her with his eyes. Oscie smiled to herself but kept her face expressionless.  
"I was just experimenting, came across it this summer, and made it. Is that a problem? Because if it is." she stated. Draco's mouth erupted into a crooked smile.  
"It's not a problem as long as you don't show anyone else. You could get in serious trouble at Hogwarts with the old gawk Dumbledore as headmaster," Draco replied, his eyes flashing at the mention of Dumbledore. Oscie's stomach lurched at the realization that he was falling into the trap nicely.  
"You don't like Dumbledore?" she asked. Draco's mouth went tight and it almost disappeared.  
"Not in the least and I would hope any sensible person wouldn't either," Draco said with a glint of malice in his green eyes.  
"Well I've never met him but I'm sure I won't since I'm very sensible," Oscie replied, matching the smirk that had appeared on Draco's face. Draco stood up.  
"I've got to go find Crabbe and Goyle now," he explained.  
"Who are they?" Oscie asked.  
"Two of my friends," he replied. He smiled crookedly at Oscie. "I'll see you around?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you around," Oscie replied. Draco slipped out of the compartment and closed the sliding door behind him. Oscie exhaled and stared out the window. It was definitely tricky to match his demeanor but she felt up to the challenge.  
  
"So how was the Prefect meeting?" Oscie asked when Ron and Hermione had returned. Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione sighed.  
"The exact same as last year.boring," Ron said in a dull tone.  
"One thing I did notice was that Malfoy wasn't there," Hermione said with a grin. "Hopefully he's been ousted from the Prefect position."  
"He was looking for Crabbe and Goyle," Oscie said, offering some information. Ron and Hermione looked at her, brows furrowed. "He came by and asked if I'd seen them, I said no, he stopped and talked for a while, and then he left." Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione's face went slightly pale.  
"Hermione, don't say anything!" Oscie warned before Hermione could put in her two cents worth. "He started it; I just went along with it. If he wants to begin something then I will go along with it and play it up because this is a major thing. Think about it!"  
"Wait.what is going on here?" Ron asked looking back and forth between the determined gray eyes and the pale face.  
"Lupin wasn't right the other night and suggested that Oscie use the fact that nobody knows her and get information," Hermione explained in a low voice since the compartment walls weren't extremely thick.  
"So, you're going after Malfoy?" Ron hissed. Oscie sighed.  
"Well I hadn't decided if I was going to or not because Uncle Remus basically retracted the suggestion today but Draco came in here and said he would like to see me around. It's too good of an opportunity to pass up," Oscie whispered to the two sitting with her. Ron looked grim but seemed to warm up slightly to the idea.  
"It would be a good opportunity is right. But if you're friends with us I'm not sure that Malfoy will want much to do with you," Ron said. Oscie thought for a moment.  
"We can meet secretly or talk some but seem just like acquaintances," Hermione suggested. Both Ron and Oscie looked surprised at the suggestion.  
"If you're going to do this we've got to do it correctly," Hermione stated. "It also seems as though I've been outvoted. Maybe Harry will take my side."  
"He won't," Ron replied. "I know him and he'll like the idea of getting info out of Malfoy." Hermione smiled.  
"It does sound appealing, doesn't it?" she said with a grin as her great dislike for Malfoy overshadowed her doubts. 


	4. Sorting Out Harry

Disclaimer - Obviously I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books but this is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter Four: Sorting Out Harry  
  
The train stopped and all the students got out. From where they were standing at the outdoor train station they couldn't see much because it was now nighttime. Only lights from a castle, Hogwarts, could be seen up on a hill a little distance away. There was much commotion as people talked and looked for friends.  
"Firs' years this way!" a voice bellowed from down the platform. There was a figure larger than a normal man standing there with a huge lantern. He was at least wide enough to be five people and the height of a person and a half. A long grisly beard hung down to his chest and the same type of wild hair was also upon his head at shoulder length. He waved an enormous hand at Ron and Hermione who waved back.  
"That's Hagrid," Ron explained. "He teaches Care of Magical Creatures and fancies large hairy monsters."  
They followed the crowd of people, minus the first years who went a separate way with Hagrid to the boats, up to a group of carriages that appeared to have no horses. Hermione, Ron, and Oscie climbed into one and were soon joined by another boy.  
"Hi Neville!" Hermione said happily.  
"Hi," Ron and Neville said at the same time.  
"This is Oscie. We met over summer break and she's going to school with us now," Ron said to Neville. Both acknowledged each other. The carriage began to move and the passengers swayed in the coach to the movement along the bumpy road.  
"These coaches are moved by Threstrals, can you see them?" Hermione asked Oscie. Oscie shook her head.  
"Aren't they only seen by those who have seen someone die?" Oscie asked, trying to recall what she had read about them. Ron and Neville looked impressed by her knowledge since only Hermione had known what they were the year before when Hagrid showed them in class.  
"Yes. Harry and I can see them," Neville replied. It was too dark to see Neville's face but with the silence that followed it was obvious the subject should be changed.  
Nobody could see each other since it was dark but as the moonlight passed through the window for a moment Oscie was able to see Neville for the first time. He appeared average in figure but not muscular with brown hair with a round face and slightly pudgy cheeks.  
The coach ride was not long and before they knew it they were at the gates to Hogwarts and the expansive school grounds were between them and the school. The coaches drove across the grass and stopped at the large doors to the castle to let the students out. The school was immense and towered over the students. Oscie looked around briefly and caught a glimpse of a hut on the grounds near the edge of what appeared to be a forest. On the other side of the grounds was a large lake that was unmoving and black as the night sky. There were a few lights out on the lake that were moving closer to the castle.  
"Those are the first years. They come to the castle by boat," Hermione explained after following Oscie's eyes out to the lake. The large group of students made their way up the stairs and into a large entryway with a high ceiling and a soft warm glow from candles and the chandelier above them. There was a very large staircase directly in front of them and a set of large doors to the right. A man was standing off to the left with a long black robe on and his arms folded across his chest. He appeared to be scanning the crowd with just his eyes and without moving his head. His sallow skin and pointy, crooked nose made him look devious, and his sleek black hair only added to the effect.  
With all the students now within the entry, the man spoke in a loud, bored voice, "Oscie Whitmore!" The students were silent at once and looked around the room. Even if they weren't friends, they still all knew one another since the school body wasn't that large and had never heard that name before. Oscie glanced at Ron and Hermione who looked just as puzzled as she felt. She made her way through the crowd of students up to the man. All eyes were now upon her.  
"If you will follow me, Ms. Whitmore," the man said. He still hadn't moved his head but simply looked down at her with his eyes. In one abrupt motion he turned on his heels down the hall that was behind him. His robe billowed out behind him as he walked quickly and Oscie jogged slightly to catch up. At the end of the hall they took a flight of stairs down that appeared to lead to the lower area of the castle, the dungeon. They came across a door and just abruptly as he had started walking, he stopped.  
"Into my office, please," the man stated after opening the door and going into the room himself. "Close the door," he commanded after she had come in. Oscie obeyed, followed him up to his desk where he sat down behind it, and waited patiently for him to speak.  
"I am Professor Snape," he began, "one of the teachers here. Normally I'm not responsible for newcomers but Professor McGonagall had to take care of the first year students." His intonation rose and fell at different points and his eyes remained cold. "Therefore it is my duty to assign you to your quarters."  
"Am I going to be in one of the four houses?" Oscie asked, remaining undaunted by his less than friendly approach.  
"No, Miss Whitmore. The students are sorted their first year here and you are not in your first year so you will just be in all the houses so to speak. But you will be living with the Gryffindor house, not by my choice of course," Snape replied. "You will be living with them, under McGonagall's jurisdiction, and if you do anything to warrant points deducted from any house they will be taken from Gryffindor."  
"So I'm basically in Gryffindor, just unofficially?" Oscie questioned.  
"So to speak," Snape replied with a look of distaste. Oscie nodded as Snape picked up a piece of paper from his desk and began to read, "You will be in a room with Lavender Brown, Sally Bloom, and.ah, Hermione Granger. Let's hope she won't have much influence on you. Now then, we should be going to the great hall for the Welcome Feast." Snape stood up and walked to the door with Oscie right behind him. They went back the same way they had come and just before the doors to the hall Snape turned back towards her.  
"Remus told me you made him.a drink this month. At this news I requested you be placed in Slytherin. Just keep in mind it might be where you belong," Snape said in a low voice before turning once more on his heels and walking off in another direction. Oscie watched until he was out of sight and then turned toward the large doors that she was supposed to go through although she doubted she would be able to make them budge. She pulled one of the handles and marveled at how light the door was as it swung open, almost hitting herself in the face since she had anticipated on it being hard to open.  
The room before her was large with a ceiling that looked like the night sky and columns along the sides of the room. Straight ahead was a raised platform at the opposite side of the room that had a long table parallel to the wall with what appeared to be all the teachers sitting behind it. In the middle of the room were four very long tables perpendicular to the teachers' table and they were filled with students. Each table was decorated with a different color: green on the far left, red next to it, yellow, and then blue on the far right. All eyes turned to her as the door opened and she felt more uncomfortable than ever. She managed a weak smile and slight shrug as she pulled the door closed behind her and took a few steps forward.  
"Ah, yes," said a loud voice from the teacher's table. All eyes were directed towards an old wizard now standing at the center of the table. He had a very long white beard and white hair flowing from underneath a rich purple velvet hat with golden moons and stars embroidered on it. His wizard robe was the same as the hat with gold trim on the sleeves. He looked straight towards Oscie through half-moon spectacles. "This is Oscie Whitmore, a new student to Hogwarts as well, although she is a sixth year. She will be staying with the Gryffindor house although she belongs to no house," the wizard announced. There was a round of applause to welcome her and she searched the tables and found Ron and Hermione at the one decorated in red. She made her way to the end of the table and sat down on the bench. Hermione, Ron, and Neville were seated across from her but she didn't make eye contact with them and turned her attention to the wizard who was still standing.  
"Without further ado, may the feast begin!" he said. At his words food appeared on the table and there was an audible gasp from the new first years. Oscie glanced around the room one last time and caught a glance of Draco at the green table talking with two large boys who she assumed were Crabbe and Goyle.  
"So you'll be living with us?" Hermione asked, bringing her attention back to the table.  
"Yes. Professor Snape filled me in on the details since he said Professor McGonagall had to look after the first year students," Oscie replied. She looked now around the table and found herself sitting next to someone she had never seen before but recognized immediately. He had scruffy brown hair, glasses, a small build, and a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Hi, I'm Harry. You must be Oscie," he replied, holding out his hand. Oscie shook his hand and smiled.  
"I never thought I'd meet the one and only Harry Potter," she said with a bit of a laugh. "Ron and Hermione have told me a lot about you already."  
"Harry, I tried so many times to get Dad to convince the others to let you come stay with us but he just wouldn't go for it. He said you were doing important things where you were and to keep the owls to a minimum," Ron explained in a defensive, slightly apprehensive, voice. Harry shrugged.  
"It's alright. While you were off having fun I was stuck learning Occlumency," he replied with an edge to his voice. Hermione looked worried and Ron avoided eye contact with him.  
"That must have been horrible!" Oscie exclaimed trying to act as though she didn't notice the tension or the warning Hermione was trying to give her with eye contact. "We had a class of Occlumency last year at my school and it was very hard. That's completely impressive that you were able to learn it in one summer. I took the class for a year and still can't completely keep another person out of my head if they're trying to get there." Oscie's praise seemed to divert Harry's attention.  
"It is hard to do," Harry replied. "But I had the best teacher there is, Dumbledore." Ron's mouth dropped open. "You mean be taught you this summer?" Ron asked, astonished. Harry nodded. "Wow! That's bloody impressive, mate."  
"Did anything.odd happen over the summer?" Hermione asked. "I know we kept in contact through owls but there is so much you can't say anymore because of the threat of owls being intercepted."  
"Absolutely nothing happened. Even my scar didn't hurt as much," Harry replied. He seemed a little put out by the lack of interaction over the summer.  
"At least it was a nice break for you," Neville offered in consolation. Harry didn't reply but began to eat his food.  
"Oh, Oscie, whose room are you going to be in?" Hermione questioned.  
"I'm going to be with you," Oscie replied and both smiled happily. "Professor Snape told me not to let you rub off on me though, so keep your distance, okay?" she joked.  
"Did he really?" Hermione questioned. "I'm not surprised. He seems to think I'm a know-it-all."  
"That's because you are," Ron replied with his mouth stuffed with food. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
"He also said something about trying to get me to be in Slyitherin because he heard about me making you-know-what for my uncle. Right before I came in here he added that I should keep in mind that his house might be where I belong. I'm not sure if I should be offended or not," Oscie added in a low voice so nobody else could hear.  
"What did you make?" Harry asked.  
"Wolfsbane Potion," Oscie whispered and Harry nodded, immediately understanding who her uncle is.  
"I would be offended," Ron commented. "Although after your incident on the train - don't worry Harry, I'll fill you in when it's safer - I'd say Snape just might have a point."  
"Oh, Ron, honestly! Oscie doesn't belong there, especially with the reasons behind it all!" Hermione protested in sheer disbelief at the suggestion. Harry was very quiet and hadn't looked up from his plate yet.  
"Are you done talking about things that you obviously planned over the summer without me?" he asked. His tone remained level but it was obvious he was getting angrier every minute. They fell silent and ate for a while without talking.  
The feast had finished and Ron and Hermione got up before the rest.  
"We've got to lead the first years to the dormitory and let them know the password so they won't get lost and all. Harry, can you show Oscie?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and the two walked off while the entire room full of people stood up to leave. There were shouts from the different Prefects calling the students from their houses as Harry and Oscie exited together. Out of the corner of her eye Oscie noticed Draco calling for the Slytherins. Hermione's hope of him being ousted was now in vain since he obviously is a Prefect.  
"It's this way," Harry said, leading them up a few staircases. There were pictures lining the walls and the figures in the pictures watched them pass and a few spoke words of welcome.  
"Hermione and Ron told me what the Dursleys are like. It must be awful living with such cruel relatives," Oscie stated after a while of silence. She couldn't stand to see him left alone to his thoughts. "If it's any consolation, my parents are like that. They aren't down right mean but they definitely don't give a troll's club about this world. I can't talk to them about anything, well I can but they don't listen."  
"At least you have an uncle left who cares. I don't have anyone," Harry replied. Oscie could tell he was still angry at the death of his godfather and hadn't exactly accepted it.  
"I have an uncle who you know better than I do. This summer was my second time to meet him," Oscie replied. She said it with a light tone to keep the conversation from going places it shouldn't.  
"But you have him," was the short response she received. Oscie took it as her queue to stop talking and walked alongside him in silence. They came across a large portrait on a wall and Harry stopped. There was a large woman in the painting and she was dressed in an old fashioned pink dress.  
"Password?" the painting questioned in more of a statement than question.  
"Hungarian Ridgeback," Harry stated. The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall that they climbed through. There was a large room before them with many chairs and couches. A fire was blazing in the hearth and the room glowed with the hues of red and gold from all the furnishings that were decorated to the colors of Gryffindor.  
"Wow, this looks very cozy," Oscie commented as she stared around the room in awe. Harry smiled and pushed gently on her arm to get her to move out of the doorway, which she did.  
"Why don't we take a seat, wait for Ron and Hermione, and then we can talk since most people will be gone by then?" Oscie questioned, hoping Harry would comply. He looked as though he were about to refuse when he met her hopeful eyes.  
"Alright," he said. "We can also look over our schedules. They're on the table over there." He motioned towards a table that a few people were crowded around. They got their schedules and then settled down on the couches to wait for their friends.  
That night the group of four stayed up late relaying all the information that was available to tell to one another. Harry seemed especially delighted with the thought of tricking Draco Malfoy and even managed to laugh at the events that transpired on the train. After they conversed they parted ways and went up to their rooms. Hermione and Oscie got ready for bed quietly since Lavender and Sally were already asleep. The room had three four poster beds with bed curtains around them to close off the room after they were in bed. The two climbed into bed and were soon sound asleep. 


	5. Double Potions

Disclaimer - Obviously I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books but this is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter Five: Double Potions  
  
"Stupid alarms!" Lavender exclaimed as she got out of bed, still groggy. Hermione was already getting dressed and Oscie was fully dressed, sitting on her bed. Sally was just sitting up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Oh, I didn't know we were getting another roommate," Lavender said, noticing Oscie. "Hi, I'm Lavender."  
"Hello, I'm Oscie" she replied.  
"And I'm Sally," she said as she got out of bed, still half asleep. Oscie returned the greeting and left the room since Hermione was done as well. They went down to breakfast and found Ron and Harry already seated at the table.  
"Do you think sitting with you three again will be suspicious?" Oscie asked before they reached the two boys. Hermione shrugged.  
"I doubt it since you've only just arrived," she replied. So the two sat down at the table and exchanged good morning with the two boys.  
"Have you seen our schedules yet?" Ron asked. "Double Potions with Slytherin in the morning, first thing! And don't you even dare smile, Oscie!" Oscie laughed instead.  
"I can't help it if I like to cook," she replied, grinning. Ron groaned.  
"Then we have lunch, I guess Potions is really long today, then Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, and then we have Divination with Hufflepuff. Ought to be an interesting day," Hermione stated.  
"I thought you dropped Divination," Ron said in surprise.  
"Well since we have a new teacher who actually knows what he's doing I figured I would give it a go," Hermione replied. "I know I said that stuff about not being interested because I don't like horses but I read over the summer about how accurate the centaurs are at reading the stars. If I don't like it I can always get back out of it."  
  
After breakfast they began their decent into the dungeon for Potions. They walked into the classroom and took seats at the tables. There were two to a table in the cold, dark dungeon and Oscie walked over to where Neville had set his books down at a table next to Harry and Ron.  
"Mind if I sit here?" she asked, motioning towards the seat. Neville said he didn't and Oscie set her books on the table. Hermione went to the table in front of them and Oscie whispered in explanation, "Don't rub off on me, Granger." Hermione stifled a laugh.  
Snape swept into the room with a burst of cold air as he walked quickly up to his desk. He turned to face the students and looked up and down the rows at every student with his beady eyes. He folded his arms slowly but in a smooth motion, still surveying the class.  
"As sixth year students I would expect you to be able to make potions on the intermediate level and be beyond the basics. However.I know that some of you," his eyes shifted to Neville, who moved uncomfortably under his gaze, and then to Harry who just stared back, "are unable to even master the basics. Today we are going to brew a more challenging potion. Turn in your books to page two hundred and fifty six and begin the Asidoc Potion. We may test a few at the end of class to see how well you do," Snape said with a malicious smirk towards Harry and Neville. Oscie opened her book and read the items she needed. '2 unicorn hairs, sliced garlic root, vampire blood, the finger of a grindylow, crushed minsallow seed, a mandrake leaf, and the stinger from a blast-ended skrewt.'  
"This will be a doozy," Oscie commented under her breath as she prepared her ingredients. Neville seemed slightly flustered as he prepared his items and she noticed his hands were shaking slightly.  
"Just relax," Oscie spoke softly while looking down so nobody could tell. "He just likes to sound tough. He's just got a very bad case of a big head." Neville didn't reply but his hands did stop shaking a little.  
Oscie noticed that Hermione's potion looked almost exactly as hers did. She blew on the fire under her cauldron to get the heat more evenly distributed for a little bit and then continued to follow the instructions. She felt very confident about her potion and was even enjoying herself as she cut the garlic roots into even sized pieces and crumbled the mandrake leaf.  
With ten minutes left in the class Professor Snape stopped the class and had them extinguish the fires beneath the cauldrons. Oscie looked around and found an odd assortment of colors in the different cauldrons. Neville's was a midnight blue, Harry's a light orange, Ron's a similar color, Hermione's was a light yellow, and Oscie's was a goldenrod color. Despite the different colors, Oscie was sure she had made the potion correctly.  
Snape slid from behind his desk and walked up to Neville and Oscie. Neville seemed uncomfortable but seemed to steady himself for a crude remark.  
"Mr. Longbottom." he began, "I don't think I've ever seen this potion made much worse than that." A few Slytherins smiled and a few even snickered. One girl in particular at a table with Draco let out a loud laugh. Neville avoided eye contact with the professor. "However, I won't be testing your potion. I'm afraid I would hate to have to clean up the mess that this would make since there is no telling what the results may be." Snape abruptly turned to face Oscie. "Now then Miss. Whitmore, I do believe we shall test your potion. The color is a bit off," he commented. Oscie felt appalled as she stared at his face, trying to keep her anger from reaching a higher level and in shock from not expecting to be criticized. Snape picked up a ladle and scooped at the potion. "It's a little too thick as well. You put in too many unicorn hairs."  
"I put in two hairs, cut to four inches in length for consistency," Oscie replied. Snape's menacing stare was intense and his eyes seemed almost to bore holes in her own.  
"You obviously haven't, Miss. Whitmore," he replied curtly and his lip curled slightly. Oscie could tell all eyes were on her and Snape and there was absolute silence. Oscie's anger reached a point in which she couldn't control it any longer. Potions were what she loved and she couldn't take criticism when it wasn't based on anything other than pure dislike.  
"Why don't you test it," Oscie dared him, tilting her head so she was looking directly into his face. Snape's eyes widened slightly and he seemed slightly shocked.  
"That will be all," he said, taking a step away but still staring at Oscie. She didn't break the stare either but could see others around the room leaning towards one another and whispers could be heard. "The homework will be a full report on the use of Asidoc and the proper way to make it," Snape said, finally breaking the stare and turning away to go back to his desk.  
The class began cleaning out their cauldrons and packing away their equipment. Oscie's insides seared with anger even as she cleaned up her items. A few students still kept glancing at her while she packed her ingredients in her bag and left the classroom without waiting for anyone. She almost slammed the door behind her but caught herself. She was walking quickly down the hall when she heard footsteps coming closer from behind.  
"Oscie!" a voice other than the expected voice of Hermione exclaimed. Oscie whirled around to find herself face-to-face with Malfoy. He took a step back apprehensively and then squinted, studying her face.  
"What?" she questioned, without even the slightest sound of friendliness. She began walking towards the Great Hall and Draco walked alongside her.  
"Professor Snape treats all Gryffindors like that," he replied.  
"I'm not a Gryffindor," Oscie replied, stopping in the hallway to face Draco. She finally felt some of her anger leaving her and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm just not used to criticism in Potions." Draco shrugged.  
"Your potion was the same as mine," drawled Draco. "He didn't say anything about mine, so it's just because you're living with the Gryffindors." She smiled slightly and Draco shifted uneasily. "But.what's with your eyes?"  
"A curse gone bad," Oscie replied. "They turn black when I'm angry." Draco's eyebrows raised in amusement. "Not one of my best qualities." Draco's mouth rose in a slight smile, he seemed incapable of a full one.  
"You should sit at our table for dinner some time. If you don't belong to a house then there isn't anything wrong with switching tables," Draco suggested as they began walking again.  
"I suppose I will sometime," Oscie replied. Draco said farewell and turned back towards the dungeon. Oscie kept walking towards the Great Hall and sat down to wait for Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
"Bloody hell, that eye thing was regal," Ron exclaimed as the group joined her at the table. Oscie laughed. A few more Gryffindors greeted Oscie in the same fashion as they went to their seats, obviously having been told the cause of it by Hermione.  
"I didn't think Snape could look at someone with as much hate as he looks at me with but that experience just about did it," Harry stated. "I think you scared him slightly when your eyes changed colors on him. He probably thought he was going bonkers."  
"I'd love to see that face again," Ron commented, staring off as though he were replaying the scene in his mind.  
"Well I for one am surprised we got through that without points deducted and I also feel bad for you, Oscie," Hermione replied, annoyed with the responses already given. Oscie shrugged.  
"I should learn to check my anger," she replied simply.  
"I don't think Draco could have left the dungeon any quicker after you left, either," Hermione added. "However much I may object, your plan is working."  
"Look at Snape," Harry said. Oscie turned towards the teachers' table and found Snape looking at her but he immediately turned away.  
"Probably still trying to figure out what happened, the old git," Ron laughed.  
  
"I don't get how you two do it!" Ron complained as he, Harry, Hermione, and Oscie left Transfiguration. "You both turned those cats into quaffle balls on your first few tries! My ball was still furry with a tail and ears and McGonagall wasn't happy with mine."  
"Don't worry, Ron. You'll get it," Hermione said off-handedly as if it were an everyday thing to say. Ron looked at Harry and mimicked Hermione with a sneer.  
"Why don't we go visit Hagrid until time for Divination?" Ron suggested.  
"But we have that essay to do for Snape. We really should get started on it," Hermione replied.  
"Let's go," Harry stated, ending the disagreement since Ron and Hermione were happy to see him wanting to do something.  
"I'm going to let you guys see Hagrid on your own and I'm sure he'll want to tell you stories that he wouldn't feel right saying around me without knowing me. I'll meet you for Divination if I don't get lost," Oscie replied. The three friends left Oscie alone in the hall and she looked about, unsure where she should go.  
"Are you lost?" came an unfamiliar voice from behind. Oscie turned to find a tall, brown eyed boy with light brown hair. He was very handsome and reminded her a bit of the boy she liked in the U.S., Paul.  
"Not lost, just trying to decide where to go," Oscie replied, swinging her book bag to her other shoulder. She noticed a pin on his robe that read 'Head Boy' which meant he was in his seventh year since only seventh years could be Head Boy or Head Girl.  
"Are you headed to a class?" he questioned.  
"Not for an hour and a half," she replied, looking at her watch.  
"Would you like a tour of the grounds while there is still some light out? They're quite pleasant in the evening," he replied.  
"I'd love to see them, but first you must tell me your name," Oscie agreed. He looked a little embarrassed at having forgotten that and a little color emerged on his cheeks.  
"I'm Walter Frost but most of my friends just call me Walt," he replied and they began walking towards the exit of the castle. "I'd ask for your name but after your introduction last night I pretty much know who you are."  
"Did you know the doors to the Great Hall are really light? I almost hit myself in the face with them on the way in and that would have definitely made my entrance to the school stunning," Oscie laughed and was joined by Walt.  
"It's okay; we've all done our share of embarrassing things at this school. I dropped a book on Professor Flintwick's head in Charms my first year when we learned how to pick up objects," he mused, smiling at the memory. "Needless to say, I was made fun of for weeks for that."  
"Before we part this evening, could you please tell me where the Divination classroom is? I'm not quite used to the layout yet," Oscie requested. He smiled and agreed to help her out.  
  
****Personal Note**** Howling Wolf 22 - Thanks for the review! I'm really hoping others will do the same since I want feedback, but Parvati is still here. I just thought it would be weird having the two friends Lavender and Parvati and then Hermione and Oscie paired up in the same room. Sally is just another Gryffindor, which not all the names of them are mentioned in the books. 


	6. Spelling Trouble

**Author's Note** If you read this, please write a review. I want to know if you like this story or not because if nobody is enjoying it, I'll stop posting. Thanks  
  
Disclaimer - Obviously I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books but this is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter Six: Spelling Trouble  
  
"I thought you really did get lost," Hermione said as Oscie walked up to the large group of students waiting outside the Divination door.  
"I would have been if Walt hadn't shown me where the classroom was," she laughed. Hermione frowned.  
"Walt.Frost?" she asked; Oscie nodded. "He's only the most sought- after boy in the entire school!"  
"I didn't know that, but I do know that he likes long walks outside, friendly people, and plans to be an author," Oscie replied. "I must say he definitely is quite nice but I didn't spend the whole time with him. I went off by myself for a while for some.er, fresh air."  
"I absolutely cannot believe that you spent part of the evening with him. Every girl in this school has fancied him at one time or another and most of them haven't even been given the time of day by him," Hermione stated as they walked into the classroom. The entire room was bewitched to look like a part of the forest near Hogwarts and even the ground was covered in grass. At one side of the patch was a centaur staring up at the ceiling that was actually the night sky.  
"Welcome, Harry Potter," Firenze said as Harry passed by him and Harry returned the greeting.  
"You didn't tell me our teacher was a centaur," Oscie whispered as she and Hermione sat on a patch of grass next to Ron and Harry.  
"Sorry," Hermione replied in a whisper. "He was new to our school last year and since he can't go back to the Forbidden Forest he decided to stay." The class laid back on the grass and stared up at the stars to examine them during the class period.  
Oscie noticed two Gryffindors, Lavender and Parvati, whispering with one another and staring more at the Firenze than at the stars. She smiled to herself at their obvious interest and then resumed the star gazing.  
  
A month at Hogwarts went by without anything exuberating or out of the ordinary happening. Harry still wasn't talking much and even got in a few quarrels with Ron, Hermione, and a sometimes even with Oscie. Draco continued to pursue Oscie and she even sat at the Slytherin table once a week, getting to know Crabbe and Goyle as well as anyone could since they didn't talk much. Potions was going downhill since Snape's new target of ridicule was Oscie and she wouldn't let herself be insulted, resulting in a loss of fifty points to Gryffindor in one month by her alone. The only plus side so far was that Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Oscie were becoming close friends and were able to confide in one another.  
"I've decided to go talk to Snape and try and get him to come to his senses. I know it won't work but I might be able to get Gryffindor to stop losing points on my account because I obviously can't let him walk on me," Oscie said as she and Hermione were walking down the stairs together.  
"You do realize it's not worth it, don't you?" Hermione replied. "He won't ever give in to anything, especially to the niece of a man he despises."  
They turned the corner of a corridor and found Harry and Draco standing there facing one another with wands out. Hermione and Oscie hurried down the empty hall to see what the problem was.  
"This is their first time alone since what happened last year at the Ministry of Magic and this can't be good," Hermione said as they jogged forward.  
"Your father deserves to be in prison but got off because of a bribe!" Harry was snarling as they walked up, but were undetected by the two boys since they were involved in their argument.  
"My father is where he should be at my own house but I can't say the same for your godfather," Draco spat. Oscie realized that something bad was going to happen and jumped between the two.  
"No!" she screamed, but it was too late. At that moment two curses were shot from both wands but they didn't hit the intended targets. Oscie fell to the floor with a yelp as she was hit full blast with two different spells.  
"Oscie," Draco gasped and Hermione shrieked. All three stood stunned for a moment and then rushed to her side to check on her.  
"I.didn't.she just appeared.I can't believe.I wouldn't ever.not on purpose," were being muttered from Draco as he, Hermione, and Harry were checking on Oscie.  
"Shut up, Draco! You've already done enough!" Hermione said savagely. "One of you help me get her to the hospital wing!" Draco immediately lifted Oscie since she was unable to walk and carried her down the hallways. Her face was a blur of black splotches and boils were breaking out all over her arms. Harry and Hermione walked on either side of Draco as they hurried to the hospital. A few people in the halls stopped to stare and a few laughed or talked in hushed whispers as they passed.  
The group of four burst into the hospital wing and immediately caught Madam Pomfrey's attention with their odd appearance; one looking very nervous, two slightly shaken, and one looking nothing like herself.  
"Set her down on that bed," Madam Promfrey commanded. Draco did as she said and the gray-haired nurse began to examine Oscie.  
"Oh my. This doesn't look good," she muttered to herself. "Now how did this happen? What spells were used?" There was silence as Hermione looked between Draco and Harry who both seemed unwilling to speak or blame the other one.  
"Well Oscie and I came across Draco and Harry in the hall and." Hermione began but her voice faded out as she waited for one of the others to speak and tell the story.  
"It was my fault," Oscie said. Nobody had realized she had come to. "They were practicing spells and I tripped, falling right in the way of them."  
"Practicing spells in the hallway! You two should know better! Insane students.not knowing anything.getting injured." Madam Pomfrey was saying as she bustled about getting medicines from around the hospital wing. She came back and had Oscie drink an entire glass of a disgusting tonic.  
"That should stop the pain. I'm afraid there is nothing to do but wait for the spells to wear off, which may take a few days," the nurse stated. "Try and get some rest and you three keep your wands in your robes." Madam Pomfrey walked off to her office leaving them alone in the large room.  
"You didn't have to cover for him," Harry said, glaring at Draco.  
"I noticed you didn't seem to want to place the blame, Potter. Why blame her when you helped cover for me as well," Draco replied with a sneer.  
"Would you both just quit?" Hermione asked, exasperated.  
"I've got to be going," Draco stated, still glaring at Hermione and Harry. "I hope you get well soon and I might visit you when the company is more civilized."  
"Thanks for getting me here," Oscie replied. He nodded and left the hospital wing. Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed and Harry sank into a chair next to the bed.  
"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, all the anger had left her voice.  
"I feel like a pile of dragon dung," Oscie replied. She tried to smile but her face was too disfigured at the moment to move that much.  
"I'm sorry," Harry said.  
"Oh, it's okay. I could have let you two go at it but I figured a little time in the hospital wing would do me some good. Besides, I needed to meet Madam Pomfrey anyway," Oscie replied in a happy tone, trying to be optimistic.  
"What started the argument?" Hermione questioned.  
"I did," Harry replied. "He was there and he got out of going to prison by bribing them! He aided in the death of Sirius but of course they don't care because he's supposedly a fugitive!"  
"Draco's father isn't in prison?" Oscie asked in shock.  
"Oh! We should have told you but Hagrid told us when we visited him without you. I didn't realize we hadn't said anything," Hermione explained.  
"What ever happened to justice? I know these are dark times and all but just because a wizard has pure blood and a vault full of galleons shouldn't mean he gets to walk free!" Oscie exclaimed, appalled.  
"Justice was thrown out the window. He's a personal friend of Fudge, the Minister himself," Harry replied bitterly.  
  
"I didn't get enough sleep," Ron said through a yawn as he sat in front of his breakfast, not eating it. The group had stayed up late doing a few essays for their classes since Oscie had just gotten out of the hospital wing and was extremely behind in her class work.  
"Watch out," Hermione warned as a letter dropped in front of Oscie and a newspaper fell in the middle of the four friends. It was mail time and the owls were swooping into the Great Hall in an immense number to drop off the letters and packages to the students.  
"Ugh," Oscie complained as she pulled the letter out of the center of her untouched plate of food. The envelope had a few spots of food on it but the letter inside was intact. She opened it while Harry picked up The Daily Prophet.  
"It's happened," Harry stated. Oscie set down her letter and they all turned towards him. "An entire wizard family was found in their house dead and all killed by the only curse that can kill. It says here that someone broke into their house and cornered them all in the living room and only after torturing them with the unforgivable curses did they kill them."  
"Whose family was it?" Ron questioned, slightly frightened as he thought of his own family.  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt's," Harry replied. "They must have found out he was in The Order." Hermione, Ron, and Oscie looked dumbfounded.  
"But.how?" Hermione stammered.  
"They don't know why they targeted him," Harry replied after scanning the rest of the article.  
"Voldemort's first strike since the end of last year," Oscie said quietly. "Maybe he's trying to target the members of The Order to dwindle down the devoted wizards and witches." A wave of terror passed over Ron's face.  
"You may be right, but I hope beyond all hope that you aren't," Hermione replied. The mood in the Great Hall seemed to have been shadowed by the headlines and it was quieter than usual. Many heads were bent together around the room over issues of the newspaper. A sinking feeling was in the pit of Oscie's stomach and by the look on the faces of her friends, they had the same feeling. They had known Kingsley and he was a magnificent auror, meaning that if he could be cornered and killed, anyone could.  
Oscie had forgotten about the letter she had received and now took the silence around her as opportunity to read it.  
  
Loup,  
Tonya got caught! Last night she was around our favorite tree and I'm not sure on the details, all I know is that she's now back in California and her wand has been split. Oh, Oz.why didn't we think about this more before we did it? She didn't say anything about us and went down on her own but I feel so guilty. I convinced you two to do it. I'm so sorry and I just want you to be very careful.  
Love,  
Cerf  
  
"Oh my gosh," Oscie gasped. Her hand shook as she set the letter on the table feeling even sicker than before as the feeling in her stomach increased.  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked since he was sitting next to her and was the only one who could hear her.  
"My.my friend," Oscie said. "She got kicked out of school. She can't be a witch."  
"But why'd she get kicked out?" Ron asked. Oscie looked at her friends and yearned to tell them but realized she was in the middle of the Great Hall and anyone could be listening in.  
"I'll have to tell you later," she said.  
"Why don't we go for a walk and you can talk to us?" Ron suggested.  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts is about to start and we don't have time. I'll tell you, but only once we're completely alone," Oscie replied, looking completely ill.  
Defense Against the Dark Arts felt as though it too ages to be over that day. Professor Tucker, a teacher appointed by the Ministry of Magic since nobody wanted the job, droned on and on the entire period about the necessity of a strong will to avoid being tricked by any creature. He then assigned them a two parchment essay on will power.  
After Defense Against the Dark Arts was Potions and even when Snape commented on the 'imperfections' of Oscie's draught she couldn't bring herself to argue, much to his dismay it seemed. She was too immersed in her own thoughts to even give Snape's ridicule time to register.  
"Let's skip lunch and go over near the lake," Hermione suggested as they left the dungeon. All three were anxious to hear Oscie's story so as all the other students headed for the Great Hall they went outside.  
They sat silently on the grass near the lake as Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited for Oscie to speak.  
"In our third year my friends Tonya, Jen, and I came across an old recipe for a potion. Jen convinced me to make it and I foolishly consented. Well making it wasn't enough.we had to try it to see if it worked and since we started out together, we made a pact to finish what we started together. The potion actually only helped us learn something else and of course I made it right so it worked," Oscie began to explain but she realized that showing them would probably have more effect than just telling them. "Here, I'll show you what the potion helped teach us," Oscie said while standing and walking towards the Forbidden Forest. The others followed her, looking apprehensively around for any onlookers since the forest is off limits.  
"Nobody is looking," Hermione said and they quickly dashed into the cover of the trees. They went far enough in so that the grounds were no longer visible and then stopped, facing Oscie.  
"I came in here so nobody else can see us," she stated. For a moment they just started at her slender figure outlined by the trees and shrubs but before they knew what had happened, her form shrunk and she was on the ground on all fours.  
"You're an animagus!" Ron exclaimed as they stared, wide-eyed, at a large gray wolf. The wolf lifted its head towards them and they could see its gray eyes, unmistakably Oscie's. Just as quick as the transformation occurred the first time it occurred again but this time Oscie now stood where the wolf had been.  
"Loup means wolf in French, Cerf means deer, and Tonya was Chevre which is goat. Tonya never was good at details and must not have noticed she was followed or whatever happened. Her being an illegal animagus was an accident waiting to happen and we should have seen that," Oscie explained.  
"So that's why you've been going out sometimes right before curfew when it's night out!" Hermione exclaimed as the realization dawned on her face. "You were keeping up with your magic."  
"When I found out my uncle was a werewolf I almost laughed at my grandpa. The similarity was too great for it to be a coincidence and even though I'm not proud to say I've broken a million laws and could be expelled and not allowed to do magic, I think there is a reason for it all," Oscie replied.  
"You're full of surprises," Harry said, flabbergasted. Oscie shrugged and they left the forest together and went to the Great Hall to at least get something to eat.  
"Just make sure you don't tell anyone," Oscie warned as they sat down at the table.  
"Tell anyone what?" Ginny, Ron's sister questioned. She was within earshot and had now turned her attention towards the group. Ron's parents had prohibited him from talking with her much since they thought he was having too much influence on her. She had gone with them to the Ministry of Magic at the end of last year to battle Voldemort and so for the summer she had been sent off to her friend's house to stay and be away from her brother. Ginny had even kept her distance at Hogwarts for the most part because she wanted time with her boyfriend and Ron was overprotective.  
"Nothing," Ron replied, eyeing her suspiciously.  
"Fine, don't tell me anything," she complained. Ron smirked.  
"Alright, we won't," he replied simply. Ginny turned her back on him, very put out by his bluntness.  
  
"Maybe we should send an owl to Lupin to see what happened to Kingsley exactly," Harry suggested as they sat around the common room doing their assignments that night. Hermione snorted.  
"You know what his response would be? Don't worry about it. Just make sure you stay safe," Hermione replied. "He's not big on telling us stuff we 'shouldn't' know."  
"If Sirius were here he'd tell us," Harry mused. He seemed to be coping with Sirius' death better now and was even able to talk about him without getting into a rage and wanting to jinx anything that moved.  
"Do you think Hagrid would know?" Oscie questioned as she peered from behind a book at them.  
"He might.but it's after curfew," Ron replied.  
"I have an invisibility cloak," Harry and Oscie said at the same time. They both looked at each other in shock.  
"You have one too?" Harry asked. Oscie nodded. "Mine was a gift from my father."  
"Mine was a gift from my grandpa."  
"Well that'll work nicely since we'd be hard pressed to fit four under one," Hermione commented. "Want to go get them?"  
Oscie and Harry dashed up the staircase and both returned at relatively the same time with their cloaks in hand. Ron and Harry got under one while Hermione and Oscie got under the other. The hall outside the common room was empty and they stopped for a moment outside the painting to talk.  
"We'll go first to make sure we don't bump into each other. Take whatever way you want but meet at Hagrid's hut," Harry commanded. The girls could hear faint footsteps walking away from them and after they were out of earshot they began.  
"Let's go this way," Hermione whispered as they began their trek to the grounds outside. Nobody was in the corridors and that allowed them to go quickly. Soon they were outside without any problems and they sped across the lawn to Hagrid's hut.  
They stopped in front of the large hut and Hermione knocked on the large wooden door.  
"Just a minute," the gruff voice of Hagrid stated. After a minute the door opened and the warm glow from his fire lit up the doorstep. "Who's there?"  
"It's us Hagrid," Hermione said, still covered in the cloak. Hagrid took a step aside and the two girls passed inside. Fang, Hagrid's dog was sitting on a couch next to Harry and Ron, licking Harry across the face.  
"So why've you come?" Hagrid asked as he poured tea into mugs for them.  
"Well we were just wondering if you knew any of the particulars about the Shacklebolts," Hermione said. Hagrid eyed them suspiciously and then sat down.  
"Didn' ya read 'bout it in the Daily Prophet?" he questioned, handing out the mugs.  
"Yes, but it's just a little suspicious. One of The Order attacked and it's Voldemort's first murder since being announced to the wizard community. There has to be some logical reason behind it and it's most likely got something to do with The Order," Oscie replied. Hagrid sighed.  
"Yer quick ter notice the gaps," he replied. He took a big gulp of the tea and then continued, "I don' want you to get all riled up 'bout this but You-Know-Who is targeting The Order. He has informants everywhere an' he's tryin' ter get names of them."  
"So that's why he hasn't been attacking! He's trying to get rid of the greatest opposition first!" Hermione exclaimed. Hagrid nodded gravely.  
"He's also tryin' ter find out the location of the headquarters," Hagrid added. "Not been successful though. Tha's enough questions for now. You four are out past curfew and should be getting' up to bed."  
"But Hagrid." Harry began to protest.  
"No 'but' Harry. Off you go," Hagrid replied. They put the cloaks back on and after thanking Hagrid they left the hut. The trip back to the common room was just as uneventful for the girls except for Ms. Norris, the caretaker's cat, almost ran into them.  
"What do you make of it all?" Harry asked as they stood in the common room about to go up to bed.  
"It means all our friends and family are in grave danger," Ron replied. His face was pale and it was obvious he was shaken by the information that his parents were a main target of Voldemort. 


	7. Scrubbing Up the Past

Disclaimer - Obviously I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books but this is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter Seven: Scrubbing up the Past  
  
It was a beautiful Saturday in November and the entire school turned out to the Quidditch field for the big match; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Draco were all involved in the match so that left Hermione and Oscie in the stands alone to watch the game.  
The two teams flew out onto the field, high above the crowd and circled a few times. Madam Hooch was standing on the ground in the center of the field with a box containing the equipment. She released the bludgers that immediately went flying about the air wildly and then the golden snitch that flitted about quickly and was extremely hard to spot. She then pulled out the quaffle and threw it into the air, beginning the game.  
A Slytherin took the ball down the field, evading all of the Gryffindors' attempts to stop him and threw the ball at one of the three hoops Ron was guarding. Luckily Ron caught the ball and threw it to another teammate to try and score against Slytherin. Meanwhile, Harry and Draco circled around looking for the snitch.  
"Oh, c'mon Harry," Hermione muttered. The crowd was cheering wildly and booing at certain times when the team they were hoping would lose made a good play. Ron was playing magnificently but a few scores were made despite his best efforts. The score was now Thirty to Fifty in Slytherin's favor. The game was getting more and more intense and slightly more brutal as it was prolonged by the absence of the snitch from view. Suddenly Draco went diving down and Harry followed in pursuit. The snitch was down near the field.  
"He's going to reach it first," Oscie stated, talking about Draco who was now only a few feet from the golden ball. Just as he reached to grab it, Harry bumped the back of Draco's broom, sending him hurtling off course. Harry then sped up and moved his broom up into the sky as the snitch flew upward. This gave Draco time to recover and he was now back in the running for catching it. Ginny noticed the gap between Harry and the snitch and, seeing a bludger headed her way, hit it as hard as she could towards the snitch, hoping it wouldn't change course.  
"Lookout Harry!" she called and held her position to watch what would become of her plan. The bludger hit the snitch, sending it sailing right towards Harry and Draco. Harry maneuvered his broom in front of Draco's and grabbed the snitch. The game was now over and Gryffindor had won. Applause and cheering erupted as the Gryffindors jumped up and down with joy.  
The entire Gryffindor team flew in towards Harry and Ginny praising them both for their never before seen play and when they landed on the ground Ginny was raised on the shoulders of the team and carried back to the room to change.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was crowded with all the Gryffindors celebrating the victory. Butterbeer was being circulated about the room by Dean Thomas, the protégé of George and Fred who knew all the secret passages out of the school into Hogsmeade to get the drink. The noise was reaching an all time high right after dinner so Oscie decided to leave since she wasn't one for loud noise. She was walking aimlessly around Hogwarts looking at the different paintings and talking to them when she almost bumped into Draco walking with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Hello," Oscie said.  
Draco returned the greeting and then turned to his cronies, "I'll meet you back at the common room." The two large and stupid figures sauntered off down the hall without a word.  
"Do they ever speak?" she asked as Draco joined her for a stroll.  
"Not much. They aren't too bright," he replied. "Why aren't you celebrating with the rest of the Gryffindors?"  
"I don't like loud noise and was tired of hearing them recount all the moves over and over again. You almost had the snitch. If Ginny hadn't hit the bludger at it you probably would have gotten it," Oscie said. Draco clenched his teeth.  
"I don't want to talk about the match," he snapped.  
"Sorry," Oscie muttered.  
"Did you hear we have a Hogsmeade visit coming up?" Draco asked.  
"No, when is it?"  
"Next weekend."  
"Oh, wow. I had no idea it was that soon. I did get my uncle to sign the release form, though. I figured it'd be easier to get him to do that than send it to Japan when my parents hate owls," commented Oscie.  
"Are they muggles?" he questioned. He put an emphasis on the word muggles, making the word seem almost vile.  
"Yes. They ditched me for a job in Japan," she replied, unable to keep the resentment out of her voice. "I'd rather not talk about them."  
"I take it you don't like them much," Draco supposed. She shook her head. "My family is pure blood. We don't have any mudblood mixed into it." Oscie's eyes flashed.  
"Don't forget who you're talking to, Draco. My parents are muggles which would make me a so-called mudblood," Oscie vociferated. "If you have that much of a problem with muggles than I suggest you leave right now."  
"I don't have a problem with them so much as my family does," he replied in his cool voice. "I didn't mean to come off so strong about the whole thing."  
"I'll let it go," Oscie stated. They walked along in silence for a while. "So Hogsmeade is the only all wizard and witch community in England?"  
"That's what they say," he answered. He then paused for a moment as though considering whether he should say more or not. "Would you like to go with me? If you've never been it'd be better to be with someone who knows the shops."  
It was the first time she'd seen him slightly embarrassed and he was completely out of character. It was as though he had a soft side that just needed a little help to be released. "Sure, that'd be great." He smiled with his crooked smile.  
"Want to go back to my common room and study? It's quiet in there," Draco questioned. Oscie had her book bag on her shoulder so it was possible but she looked surprised at the suggestion.  
"Would it be okay?"  
"You don't belong to a house, do you? You just sleep in the Gryffindor place so I don't see why you couldn't. Besides, being a Prefect might hold some weight," he said with a smirk. Oscie laughed.  
"I'd be fine with it but it's your call," she grinned. "I wouldn't want you getting into trouble on my account."  
"It'll work out just fine." The two walked along together, even joking and laughing although Draco's sense of humor was a bit cruder than Oscie's.  
They went down into the lower part of the castle and came across a blank stone wall. Draco stopped and turned towards Oscie.  
"Could you plug your ears? It's one thing for you to be here but another for you to know our password," he said. Oscie pulled out her wand.  
"I'll do better than that," she replied. She pointed the wand at herself, "Earpardum Sealiartus!" All noises around her ceased and Draco turned towards the blank wall. She saw his lips move and a door appeared in the stone. She immediately returned her hearing and looked at the door that was now sliding open to reveal the Slytherin common room. There was an ornate fireplace that took up most of one wall with a cackling fire roaring within it. There were a few stiff-looking chairs around it that were occupied by figures. Green tinted lights hung from the stone ceiling by chains and everything about the room was cold.  
Draco walked straight in and she followed, looking apprehensively at the Slytherins who were sitting around the room.  
"Draco!" a shrill voice yelled, attracting the attention of a few others in the room. A girl with a Prefect badge was walking up to the two.  
"Pansy?" he drawled nonchalantly.  
"What is she doing in here?" her voice shrieked. "A Gryffindor!"  
"I'm not a Gryffindor. I simply live in their dormitory," Oscie replied with a pleasant smirk to match the attitude of Pansy.  
"Draco, I seriously doubt Snape will like this when he hears about it."  
"He requested that I be put in Slytherin but that fell through because of no opening in any of the rooms," Oscie replied. She was finding the attention quite amusing since Pansy was so worked up over the issue.  
"Fine! Do what you want, Draco, but if you get caught don't say I didn't tell you so," Pansy said with a hard look. She turned and walked up a flight of stairs, most likely to the dormitory. Draco shrugged and sat at a table which Oscie joined him at. They both took out their potions books and began their essays together.  
  
Oscie slipped through the doorway behind the portrait of the fat lady quickly. She had accidentally stayed with Draco past curfew and had to return to the dormitory without being seen. Unfortunately she had been caught by Snape in the hallway, he hadn't known where she'd been, and given detention for Monday night.  
The common room was now much calmer and only a few people remained there. She spotted Ron and Harry playing wizard chess and Hermione sitting at a table by herself with her Potions book in front of her. Oscie went over to her and slumped into the chair next to her.  
"Did you go and be Loup?" Hermione questioned without looking up from her books.  
"No. I got detention by Snape for being out past curfew," she said.  
"That ought to be fun," Hermione replied sarcastically. Oscie gave a short laugh and noticed Harry was clutching his head.  
"Are you okay?" Ron was asking. Hermione and Oscie went over to the couches where they were. Harry's face was contorted as if in pain.  
"Remember your Occlumency training, Harry. Try to keep him out," Hermione coached. Harry shook his head.  
"It's not that. I can't keep emotions out of my mind," he replied. The pain seemed to be consuming his whole head and he leaned over so his head was nearly touching his knees. Finally he sat up rubbing his head.  
"Is it gone?" Oscie asked.  
"Yes," Harry said. He had his eyes closed and was continuing to rub his scar. "He's really mad about something but happy at the same time."  
"That could be a bad thing," Ron stated.  
  
Sunday morning revealed the reason Voldemort was happy. The students were all huddled around the newspapers and the same shadow was over the entire student body in the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"Who was it?" Oscie asked Hermione who was holding the paper.  
"More like what," Hermione said. "The dementors have left Azkaban and joined with Voldemort. Luckily the Ministry was able to get wizards in there to guard some of the prisoners but a few escaped. None were Voldemort supporters that escaped luckily."  
"That must have been why he was happy," Harry mused. "He got the dementors but was angry because none of his supporters were able to escape. It makes sense."  
"So with dementors on the loose the only people who stand a chance are the ones who can summon a patronus," stated Ron.  
"It gets worse," Hermione said after she had finished the article. "One of the wizards who showed up to guard the prisoners had the kiss done on him and it was.Sally's dad."  
Sally was nowhere to be seen in the Great Hall and when the girls returned to the dormitory they found her stuff was already gone. It was assumed she had been told first thing in the morning and left as soon as she heard the news. It was the first time one of the students was affected directly by the rise of Voldemort this year and that whole Sunday nobody was seen enjoying themselves in the outdoors but they were sitting in groups talking seriously.  
Monday went by too quickly for Oscie's liking. It was now seven in the evening and time for her detention with Snape. She knocked on the door to his room and then went in. He was sitting at his desk looking at her smugly and with satisfaction.  
"Time for your punishment," Snape said and his lip curled but this time in more of a slick smile. "You are to clean all the cauldrons to my standard of clean, organize the ingredients in the closet, and relabel them." Oscie simply nodded knowing that if she opened her mouth it would be the end of her life then and there for what she was yearning to say.  
She began scrubbing a cauldron when Snape addressed her, "I told you not to let Miss Granger influence you."  
"She didn't influence me, sir. You did," she replied. "If you hadn't insulted my potion, which was made correctly, the first day of school I would have loved your class. But it appears you have a little grudge held against my uncle that has been somehow transferred to me."  
"You don't know of what you speak," Snape shot back, his eyes fierce.  
"Then why don't you tell me what I do speak of," she replied, still scrubbing.  
"Unless you want another detention, I suggest you shut your mouth and keep scrubbing. We aren't going to go digging up the past and I'm sure you don't want to be here all night," Snape said with a smirk.  
When Oscie got back to the common room she didn't see any of her friends so she went up to her room. Hermione was laying in bed reading and Lavender was asleep. At the sight of Oscie, Hermione moved to Oscie's bed to talk so as not to disturb the sleeping girl.  
"An owl came and dropped this off for you so I took it and sent the owl up to the Owlry," she said handing Oscie a letter. "How was detention?"  
"Insufferable," Oscie replied with a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed at the way Oscie was able to joke about almost anything. She opened her letter and began to read while Hermione waited to hear what it was about.  
  
Oscie, How're you doing? I know we haven't talked in a LONG time but I heard you were away from our parents who stopped us from seeing each other in the first place and figured this would be a good time to write. I'm getting married over the winter break at Hogwarts and I want you to come. The wedding will be on December 23rd in a London church. Please come. Nothing ever broke us up except our parents and there is no reason to let them stand between us any longer.  
Love,  
Maggie  
  
"My sister wants me to go to her wedding," Oscie said, shocked. "This year just keeps getting weirder and weirder. My parents banned us from seeing each other when she became a witch because they thought that could stop the 'disease' from spreading to me."  
"Are you going to go?"  
"Why not? I'd love to see her again and see what's become of her," Oscie replied. "Besides, it can't hurt, can it?" 


	8. The Wedding Wolf

***Author's Note*** Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer - I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books although I do love them and J. K. Rowling for writing the HP books. This is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter Eight: The Wedding Wolf  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade was cancelled in light of the dementors' disappearance so Oscie wasn't able to go on her 'date' with Draco so instead they spent the day together. The two paired up outside on the lawn for most of the day just talking and Oscie had to admit that she actually enjoyed herself.  
"What're you doing for the winter break?" Draco asked. Oscie shrugged.  
"I'd have to talk to my uncle and see whether or not he wants me to go to his house but I am going to my sister's wedding in London. She sent me an invite last Sunday," Oscie replied. "What're you doing?"  
"I'm going home but I sent an owl to my family and they want to meet you. Do you want to come to my house on Christmas Eve?" Draco drawled. Oscie's stomach did a flip-flop as she thought of who his father was loyal to. Being with Draco was one thing but his father and his house were another thing completely.  
"I'd like to but I'll have to check with my uncle," she said with a forced smile. He didn't notice the effort behind her smile and nodded.  
"What does your uncle do for a living?"  
"That's a good question," admitted Oscie. "He's never said what his occupation is. What about your parents?"  
"Since my family is rich with wealth beyond spending, they don't work typical jobs," he replied. "What about you? What do you plan on doing?"  
"Getting a job with the Ministry of Magic. With the.er leverage that my family has it won't be hard to get a respectable job," he drawled. "You?"  
"Oh I don't know yet. Maybe I'll become a dark witch and make potions day and night for evil purposes. Or I'll become a vampire and go on a mission to rid the world of garlic. I've got to keep my options open, you know," Oscie replied with only the slightest hint of jest. Draco nodded and tilted his head.  
"Sounds very noble, ridding the world of garlic. Or maybe you should become a dark vampire and make potions to keep garlic from harming you," Draco suggested as seriously as Oscie had. The way Draco now acted around her was stunning and nobody else believed it when she told them things he'd said. He was normally rude and conceited as he walked through the halls, smirking at people who he viewed as being at a lower level in society. Draco still continued to do that but when he was with Oscie he joked more and even smiled a lot with his crooked smile.  
"Excellent! I have my career all set. Now all I have to do is get bitten and let nature take its course. Care to join me in my venture? It's more fun than working for the Ministry, I'm sure."  
"Being a vampire would bring shame to my family," he stated. "I'll keep my job and make sure the ministry stays off your trail." Oscie laughed, unable to keep up the charade any longer with a straight face. Draco picked up a blade of grass and transfigured it into a miniature clove of garlic.  
"You best start practicing," he said while handing her the little gift.  
  
Christmas break came all too quickly for the students. Exams were now upon them and even the slightest disturbance during review sessions could result in the one causing the ruckus being taken to the hospital wing without a mouth or with their tongue tied in a knot. Hermione cracked down on those in the Gryffindor common room with her Prefect badge and kept the noise there to a minimum.  
Luckily for them the exams passed by as smooth as they possibly could. Harry and Ron were able to pass the Potions exam by the skin of their teeth while Oscie and Hermione received average marks. The rest of the exams were relatively easy for the two girls since they were able to remember what they read whereas Ron and Harry had a little more difficulty but they weren't too consumed with studying anyway.  
"Did you get a response from Lupin yet?" Ron asked as he and Harry celebrated after the last exam by playing a game of chess.  
"Yes, he said to stay here," Oscie replied without looking up from the book she was reading about Quidditch.  
"My mum and dad said the same thing," Ron stated. "I guess they don't want us around if what Hagrid said is going on. So it looks like we're all here for the break. Are you, Hermione?"  
"Yes. I don't want to be anywhere near my parents to keep the attention off of them since having a witch in their house could be bad news for their safety. But.Oscie, how are you going to get to your sister's wedding?"  
"I talked with McGonagall and she arranged to have a Ministry car pick me up and take me there that morning. Apparently they're faster than regular cars. Not surprising," Oscie replied. "But I'm going to be staying the night there and I'll be back late at night on Christmas Eve."  
"Is Ginny staying?" Harry questioned.  
"No. She's going to her friend's house again. Mum and Dad are adamant about me not seeing her much."  
"So it's just the four of us for Christmas," Hermione said. "At least we'll have this common room to ourselves by the looks of things. It seems everyone is packing."  
"More families probably want to be together since Voldemort is active once again," Harry surmised. There had been a few attacks since the attack on Azkaban. In one attack a few giants smashed a neighborhood before the Ministry could get on the scene and stop them. Hagrid had been especially upset at that news knowing that giants now didn't have a chance of ever being accepted by wizards and he was facing an inquiry because he's half giant.  
"Where are you going to stay after you sister's wedding?" Hermione questioned. Oscie hadn't told them about going to the Malfoy's for the evening and wasn't planning on it either. She knew the responses she would get; Hermione would lecture her about the dangers and tell her she couldn't go, Ron would be apprehensive and most likely agree with Hermione on this one, and Harry would want to go along to attack Lucius Malfoy.  
"I'll be at her house that night since they're leaving in the morning for their honeymoon," Oscie replied.  
"Who's she marrying?" Harry asked as he took Ron's knight.  
"She said his name is Thanatos Nott. I've never heard of him of course," Oscie said.  
"Nott was one of the Death Eaters there after the Triwizard Tournament," Harry stated in a low voice. "Your sister is marrying a Death Eater or the son of one." Oscie's mouth hung open slightly.  
"Do you want one of us to come with you? It might be safer that way," Ron said to Oscie. She thought for a moment.  
"No.my sister doesn't know anything about me and I don't know about her and neither one of us may know totally about him and she won't know that I know anything about her husband and maybe she doesn't know anything about him or he isn't a Death Eater," Oscie said in one quick breath.  
"Wait, slow down," Hermione exclaimed and Oscie collected her thoughts.  
"Well there are a few options; my sister might not know that her husband is a Death Eater, she won't know that I know he is, maybe it's his dad that Harry saw and he's not one at all, or maybe she'll try to recruit me," Oscie explained, laying bare all the situations she could think of. "It's not like Maggie will know what I've been up to."  
"Still, maybe one of us should." Hermione began.  
"No. That might attract more attention," Oscie cut in. "Besides, I can hold my own in a duel." She stood up and gave them all a sly grin. "Now if you'll excuse me I must be off to say farewell to my Slytherin boyfriend and if I can handle him, I can handle a crazy sister."  
  
The ride to London was faster than Oscie had anticipated and she soon found herself outside a small church. It seemed only big enough for a few people to fit inside and she began to wonder if she was in the right place.  
"Have you ever been to a wedding here before?" the driver asked. He was an old wizard and was very kind to her, talking with her the whole drive from Hogwarts.  
"No," she replied.  
"Well just make sure when you walk up to the doors you tap them with your wand. You see, to Muggles this looks just like an old dump of a building but to our kind we can see the true beauty of the building. If you don't tap on the door with your wand then the doors won't open since they won't know you're a witch and you're allowed to be there. It's quite a good trick," the man explained.  
"Well thanks for the ride. I really appreciate it," Oscie said. She got out of the car with the gift she had for her sister and walked up to the door. On the door was a mirror and it appeared to be the place to tap the wand. Before she did she looked at her reflection to see if the spells Hermione had done on her hair were holding. Hermione had dyed strips of her hair a blood red, the same color as her dress robes that she was now wearing, and helped to curl her hair and keep it in place. Everything looked fine and she tapped the mirror with her wand. Immediately the doors opened inward and she found herself in a gorgeous reception area of the church that must have an enlarging charm on it since it was larger than the entire church appeared to be from the outside. Candles lit the space and there were white decorations everywhere, held up by pixies that were sprinkling sparkling dust. A few wizards and witches were standing around talking and a few turned to look at the newcomer. She set the gift on the table with the other gifts on her right and walked up to another set of doors that appeared to lead to the church. Two wizards stood there in fine black dress robes.  
"Are you friends of the witch or the wizard?" one of the men asked.  
"Maggie, the witch," she replied. The wizard opened the left door and bowed slightly as she passed. The inside of the church was just as grand as the foyer and Oscie looked around in amazement. Candles were floating by themselves along the middle isle and a piano was playing softly at the front of the church without a pianist. The church was already almost full and she took a seat in the second to last row. She didn't want to stand out too much and knew this row would be perfect.  
After a little while the piano changed its tune and Oscie noticed that now an old bald wizard was now standing at the front of the church with a book in his hand. Next to him was a young man who looked to be in his twenties with wavy brown hair and velvet black dress robes. A white rose was pinned on the breast of his robes and Oscie realized this man was who her sister was going to marry. He wasn't extremely handsome but had very pronounced features and seemed marginally rigid.  
The doors to the back of the church opened wide and a woman dressed in fine silk dress robes stood there. She had her black hair up on the top of her head with a veil attached at the back and flowing down behind her. A few faeries were holding the edges of the veil and fluttered behind her making her appearance quite stunning. Her face was soft and her blue eyes were fixed on the man with wavy brown hair. She looked just as Oscie remembered her, beautiful. A slight smile was on her lips and as she walked down the isle flowers magically appeared around her as she stepped.  
The wedding took Oscie's breath away as she saw how much the two cared for each other and a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
After the wedding they moved into the entrance hall for the reception. There weren't a large number of people there and Oscie noticed her own parents weren't even in the room. She went to a table and got a glass of the butterbeer and sat at an empty table, waiting for a chance to talk to her sister even though her stomach was in a knot at the thought of doing it.  
A witch and wizard who appeared to be husband and wife came over to Oscie and sat down with her. She had noticed earlier that they were the parents of the groom and was slightly shocked they chose to sit with her.  
"You must be related to Margaret. You have the exact same hair," the woman said.  
"I'm a.a distant relative," she replied. It was the truth since she and her sister were very distant and hadn't talked in over seven years. "And you are the parents of the groom?"  
"Yes, we're proud of our Thantos. He's following in my footsteps actually and definitely knows how to get things done," Mr. Nott said in a slightly raspy voice. His wife shot him a warning glance as though she thought he was saying too much.  
"Have you met Thantos?" Mrs. Nott questioned with a polite smile, although slightly crooked.  
"No, not yet. I plan to talk to Maggie in a little bit once others are done congratulating them. Oh and where are my manners? Congratulations to you two as well," Oscie replied. She felt so out of place and was having trouble keeping a grasp on the formalities or on the situation.  
"Why thank you," Mr. Nott bowed his head slightly. "Would you like to be introduced to some of the guests? The Macnairs? The Averys? All fine familes. Or perhaps the Goyles?"  
Oscie had to hold back her shock at the name Goyle. She knew from talks with her friends that Mr. Goyle was in fact a Death Eater. She spotted him in the room talking to Thantos and both were laughing.  
"Oh, no. Thank you for the offer. I'd really just like to wait to talk to my si.Maggie," she said almost revealing the relationship. Mr. Nott's eyebrows rose for a moment as though he caught what she was about to say. "Excuse me," she said and left the table since she noticed Maggie was by herself getting a drink.  
Oscie took a deep breath and then approached her, "Maggie?" The woman turned and her mouth dropped open a little.  
"Oz? You look so old!" she exclaimed. Neither sister made an attempt to hug.  
"Congratulations."  
"Thank you. I met Thantos in England on a trip here and just fell in love. His parents are really extraordinary people and I really admire their commitment to a cause," Maggie replied, choosing her words carefully.  
"I just was talking with them," Oscie said. It was then that Oscie noticed a chain around her sister's neck with a small vile attached to it. Most of it was hidden but Oscie could just see the color of the liquid inside and it was metallic silver. The only way the color could be so intense was if.but no, it couldn't be. "Is that.unicorn blood?"  
Maggie looked down and noticed the vile partially exposed and hurriedly shoved it inside her white robes. "Of course it isn't," she said with a queer tone that was unmistakably telling a lie. "It's a silver dust that Thantos gave me that just appears to look like unicorn blood." Oscie didn't believe her except for the part about Thantos giving it to her.  
"So how's your life? Have any special news? A significant other?" questioned Maggie, obviously trying to redirect the conversation.  
"Life is fine. I've been ditched by my parents, put in a new school, lost all my old friends, but I do have a boyfriend. Draco Malfoy," Maggie's eyes brightened. "I'm going to stay with his family for the night and be with them tomorrow for Christmas Eve."  
"Oh, how wonderful about Draco! I know his family well," she replied. Oscie took a step to the side to get out of the way of someone trying to get a drink but stumbled on her long dress robes and fell to the ground at her sister's feet. She was very close to her sister's robes and noticed a little spot on the design that made her heart skip a beat. She hurried to her feet and told those who asked that she was fine and then turned her attention back to her sister.  
"They should be picking me up soon so could you please open your gift from me now before I leave?" Oscie requested.  
"Oh of course. Let me get Thantos," her sister replied. Her sister seemed rigid and less life-like now and Oscie felt very cold inside. The awkward situation was just about to become even more awkward and Oscie just wanted out of the church as quickly as possible.  
Thantos, Maggie, and Oscie walked over to the table of gifts together and Oscie handed them the little box she had for them. Maggie unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was a diamond brooch of a wolf with black eyes.  
"It's more of a gift for you, Maggie," Oscie explained. "It protects the one who's wearing it and in a way the eyes of the wolf are watching out for you." 


	9. Kissing Voldemort's Relative

**Author's Note** Thanks for the new review! I really appreciate it and would like to keep getting some input (even if it is bad)  
  
Disclaimer - I didn't make up the characters that are in J. K. Rowling's books although I do love them and J. K. Rowling for writing the HP books. This is just a fanfic with the plot totally and completely original. It makes references to characters and situations from the books and the descriptions are similar to those in the book but they are original as well.  
  
Chapter Nine: Kissing Voldemort's Relative  
  
Oscie was now out on a street of London with a few pounds in her pocket and nowhere to go. She knew that if she needed to she could call the Knight Bus but she was trying to avoid doing that for as long as possible since she would be spending the night on it most likely. She found a café after about two blocks from the church and stepped inside to order a drink without remembering she was wearing her witch robes.  
There weren't many people in the little place and Oscie didn't even look around to notice she was being stared at by many of the Muggles. She sat at a table and dropped her head into her hands as tears filled her eyes.  
Her stay at the café was short and she only drank one cup of coffee before leaving once again for the streets. It was now dusk and she retreated into an alley where it was dark and abandoned to summon the Knight Bus. There was a loud BANG and a blinding light that filled the alley and a screeching noise as the bus came to a halt right in front of her. Oscie made her way to the door and was met by two smiling faces.  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I'd say what I'm supposed to but if you summoned us then you must know about us. Now then, where's it to, lass?" one of the conductors questioned.  
"Well it's actually to the Malfoy estate but I'd rather arrive there at noon tomorrow. How much would that be?" Oscie questioned.  
"A galleon for overnight and then five sickles for the trip until noon," he replied. Oscie fished into her pocket and handed him the wizard money and then headed to the upper level of the bus to rest. The upper level was the quietest area and all she wanted was to be alone.  
  
The bus came to a screeching halt and Oscie got off in front of a large house. It looked like a mixture of the houses she had seen in different Dracula movies when she was only known as a little Muggle girl. As she walked up to the gate there was a loud BANG and whirl of wind as the bus behind her disappeared.  
Stone gargoyles sat on either side of the iron gates and as she approached they both moved and one even flapped his wings. She jumped and looked at them both anxiously.  
Oscie halted when the one on her left said in a rather bored voice, "I wouldn't take another step if I were you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'd like to know your name and the business you have to do at this house. Otherwise things could get a little.flat out here," it replied and did a motion with its legs of stomping on something.  
"I see. Well I'm Oscie Whitmore and I have been invited by the family for the evening," she replied.  
"I don't remember hearing about this visitor," the gargoyle replied. The other one perked up slightly.  
"I do. Mr. Malfoy told us on the way out this morning," the other one said. The first one looked as though it was trying to remember and then it seemed to shrug with its wings.  
"I suppose you may pass," it said and the gates swung open. Oscie walked up the path to the door, stopped on the porch, and knocked on the door with the large gargoyle door knocker. After a few minutes the door opened and a woman was standing there. The woman was tall, slim, pale complected like Draco, and was actually good-looking for her age.  
"Hello, I'm Oscie," she said, extending her hand. The woman took her hand and shook briefly in a very stiff manor as though it caused her pain to do so.  
"Mrs. Malfoy," the woman replied and stepped aside to allow Oscie to walk in. The house was very dark with a thick musty smell as though it needed a few windows opened to air the place out. There were thick curtains covering the windows that didn't let any light in and only candlelight was illuminating the rooms. The entire floor appeared to be a black marble with white veins running through it and in spots it was cracked. The furniture was all ornate and very expensive looking and it even looked like something from a horror movie that would be inside a mansion like this one.  
Draco came out of a room and upon seeing Oscie his crooked smile spread across his face, "Hi."  
"Hi!" Oscie replied giving him a hug.  
"Would you like to sit down in there?" Mrs. Malfoy questioned while gesturing to a room adjacent to the foyer. The three went in and sat on the stuffy furniture. "Here, I'll get some tea."  
"How's your break from Hogwarts?" Oscie asked after his mom had left.  
"It's been.alright. Yours?" he drawled.  
"Not much of a break since I'm still at Hogwarts but I suppose the break from class is nice. And I did get to go to my sister's wedding."  
"How was." Draco began but was cut off by the opening and slamming of the front door. Mrs. Malfoy had just come back with a tray of tea and jumped at the sound of the door, spilling the hot tea on Oscie's lap. The searing heat was burning her legs but she bit her lip to keep from complaining.  
"Narcissa!" called an angry yet smooth drawl from the foyer. "The indignant halfwit got away!" He moved into eyeshot of the three in the room and his eyes flashed slightly at the sight of Oscie.  
"Oscie Whitmore I presume?" he questioned. He looked very much like Draco with the same white-blond hair but his was long and pulled back into a ponytail. His robes were of exquisite black velvet and his eyes were even colder than Draco's. Oscie managed a weak smile despite the burning.  
"Nice to meet you," she said with a strained voice.  
"I'm terribly sorry," Narcissa said without the slightest hint of remorse in her voice. Only Draco seemed concerned with Oscie's welfare at the moment. Oscie pulled out her wand and used it to clean up the spill.  
"It's alright. I'm fine," Oscie replied, her voice was now back to normal. Mr. Malfoy sat down next to his wife, across from the two students. He was staring at Oscie and appeared to be evaluating her appearance.  
"Did you only just arrive?"  
"Yes. I just came from my sister's wedding that was last night," she replied.  
"Ah. We were invited to a wedding that was last night but were unable to go because something came up," he began. Oscie became aware that she would have to make sure to check The Daily Prophet to see just exactly what came up since it was obvious by his facial expressions and earlier comment that it was most likely something to make the news. "Now I see the resemblance. Margaret must be your sister. She and Thanatos are good friends of the family."  
"It was the first time I'd seen her in seven years. That's quite some time," Oscie commented.  
"We're going to be seeing them when they get back from their honeymoon," Narcissa added. Oscie didn't want to fathom why.  
  
The conversation, although constant, was awkward for Oscie and she felt out of place with the Malfoys, especially with Draco's father. Dinner was delicious since it was an all out feast like at Hogwarts and even a few laughs occurred. Despite the 'pleasantness' of the Malfoys, Oscie was careful every time she took a drink to sip it slowly to make sure there were no potions such as Veritaserum in it. After dinner they went to a larger room that appeared to be the most comfortable room in the house even though it was still very dark and dreary.  
"I like to know some about my guests before they arrive," Mr. Malfoy said to Oscie with what appeared to be a slight sneer. "Draco told me you have.Muggles as parents but you have never said the name of your uncle that you're living with." Oscie kept the fear that was building inside her from showing on her face as she waited to see where this conversation was going. "It would seem that you have a rather interesting family, Miss Whitmore."  
"What do you mean, sir?" questioned Oscie.  
"Just very diverse. You have Muggle parents, a wizard for a grandfather who has gone insane and is in a hospital in the United States, and a werewolf as your uncle," he replied.  
"You have a werewolf as an uncle?" Draco exclaimed in shock.  
"You mean you never knew?" Mr. Malfoy asked. Draco's eyes narrowed and he turned towards Oscie for an explanation.  
"What witch in their right mind would go about bragging about having a werewolf in the family? They are outcasts among society and association with them isn't a quality many like," Oscie replied with a shrug.  
"He's not just any werewolf," Mr. Malfoy replied. His eyes were flickering with an emotion that she couldn't pinpoint. "Draco, you would know him. Your late Professor Lupin." Draco looked as though he had just been slapped across the face without warning. Oscie stared at his father trying to figure out what game he was playing at.  
"I don't see how this has relevance to who I am," Oscie said coolly. This comment was like taking a step onto a skinny branch with a chance that it might snap.  
"I suppose it doesn't except that you share the same blood," Mr. Malfoy drawled. This reminded Oscie of when Draco had practically called her a Mudblood. She knew better than to challenge him so she kept her mouth shut. "Although that wasn't the most interesting find. Did you know that your father's cousin is Lord Voldemort?"  
Oscie's eyes narrowed as if in disbelief and her stomach did a definite flip and she could feel her hands in her lap were clammy. She took a deep breath before responding, "Really? I had no idea."  
"It pays to do your research Miss Whitmore," he replied. "I do believe it is getting late however and you must want to get back to your uncle."  
"I'm not staying with him. He didn't want me for Christmas," she replied trying to make it sound as though she was deliberately overlooked.  
"Ah. Well, have a Happy Christmas," Mr. Malfoy said as they stood up.  
"Thank you. I hope your family has one as well," she replied with a very weak smile that almost looked like a grimace.  
"I'll walk her to the door," Draco offered and the two made their way to the front door and out onto the porch. "My parents don't like Mudb.Muggles, as you can tell."  
"I kind of got the hint," she replied with a smile that was still forced. "I guess they really watch out for you. It seems as though they went through a personal file on me to make sure I was okay."  
He shrugged, "These are different times."  
"Oh, before I leave I have something for you," Oscie said with a grin. She reached into her robes and pulled out a book about vampires and a wooden box of potion ingredients. "The book is self-explanatory but the box is full of rare items that aren't easy to come by."  
"Thank you," Draco said, giving her a hug. He looked at the two objects in his hands and then frowned as his fingers traced over the shape of a wolf burned into the wood on the box. "Why do you like wolves so much?"  
"Why do you think I like them that much? That's just one wolf on a box." Draco reached up to her neck and pulled from underneath her dress robes a necklace with a silver wolf shape dangling from it. He raised his eyebrows. "You have to admit they are fascinating creatures."  
"I think there is more to it than that," he replied with a smirk. Oscie shrugged.  
"Maybe there is, maybe there isn't," she said with a playful hint. Then, seriously she asked, "Do you care about my uncle?"  
"I might have if I had heard about it before I got to know you," he replied with a shrug. Draco then reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.  
"Happy Christmas," he said, handing her the box. She opened it to find a ring with a wolf on it that matched her necklace almost exactly. "I saw your necklace and thought you might like this. It has a spell on it to turn black when your eyes do." He looked slightly embarrassed but Oscie hardly noticed. It was such a thoughtful gift and she couldn't imagine such a thing coming from the Draco she had heard Hermione tell stories about. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed Draco on the lips. 


	10. Voldemort's Plan with a Touch of Pain

Chapter Ten: Voldemort's Plot with a Touch of Pain  
  
When Oscie walked into the Gryffindor common room that night at midnight she found her three friends sitting up talking. They turned to watch her come in and when she sat down she noticed the serious looks on their faces.  
"What's wrong?" Oscie asked.  
"I just had a vision of Voldemort last night that I was telling them about," Harry replied. "And I know what you're thinking. I didn't do the Occlumency since I was asleep when it happened. I don't think he knew I was there though." "What happened in it?" Oscie questioned.  
"There was Lucius Malfoy there and he was talking to Voldemort and Voldemort was saying that he thought all his relatives were dead and Malfoy said it wasn't true and that there was one living at Hogwarts. Then Voldemort got angry and said he wanted the person dead. I woke up and I don't know what else happened," Harry replied. Oscie felt the little color that she had to her skin leave her face.  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked, grabbing Oscie's arm to steady her.  
"I.I don't feel well is all," she said with a smile to reassure them but it was obvious to the friends that there was more to it.  
"Well how was your sister's wedding?" questioned Hermione, changing the subject to try and help Oscie out some. The subject change didn't help her at all and she began to cry into her hands like she had at the café. "Oscie, are you sure you're alright?"  
"Yes, it's just that I tripped and on the bottom of her robes that were covered in gold embroidery was a skull with a serpent coming out of the mouth like a tongue! You all know what that means and I just can't take it. She's a Death Eater!" Oscie sobbed. Hermione put her arm around her and helped her to stop crying.  
"Did you know anyone else at the wedding?" Ron asked.  
"No, but Mr. Nott listed off a few of the guests to me. The Averys, Macnairs, Goyles, and that's all I can remember."  
"They were all at the graveyard with Nott," Harry stated. "All are Death Eaters."  
"Well if I ever wanted to take out the lot of them I had my chance but I blew it. I should have just blown the building to smithereens," Oscie commented.  
"How was it at your sister's house?" Hermione questioned. Oscie sighed heavily and resigned herself to tell her friends the truth. She had been planning to after the fact anyway and this was as good of an opportunity as ever.  
"Oscie! You should have told us you were going!" Hermione exclaimed. She was pacing up and down the common room and Oscie was sitting there rubbing the ring that was on her finger.  
"At least we know that Lucius was trying to do something to someone. We do have proof of that," Ron stated.  
"What proof? The word of a student at Hogwarts against a family like the Malfoys? Do you really think that'll stand up for long?" Hermione yelled. She was very worked up over the whole thing.  
"Look, Hermione, I didn't get hurt and I'm sitting here in front of you. I've been surrounded by Death Eaters for the past two days and I've lived to talk about it! I know I should have told you guys about it but you would have told me not to go and that wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. Plus, Lucius' background check on me." Oscie paused. She had left out one part of her family tree when relaying the story.  
"What is it?" Harry prompted. Oscie looked at them uneasily.  
"Well." Oscie breathed hard and then quickly finished the sentence, "he found out I'm related to Voldemort." There was silence and nobody spoke for at least a minute. Hermione had stopped pacing and was just staring at her. Oscie got up and turned her back to them with her arms crossed.  
"He's my dad's cousin," Oscie added. Then a wave of panic crossed her. "You.you don't think he'll try to kill my dad, do you?"  
"He said he's only after the one at Hogwarts," Harry replied. Relief washed over Oscie and she didn't even seem to care that she might be killed, at least the family that she had left was safe.  
"Don't look relieved! You're still a target!" Hermione exclaimed. She was definitely going ballistic over the situation with the combined trip to the Malfoys and then the news that two of her friends are main targets of Voldemort.  
"I've been a target all six years here and I'm still fine," Harry commented.  
"That doesn't mean Oscie will stay that way!" Hermione yelled, turning on Harry.  
Oscie looked at her watch and then smiled, "Happy Christmas!"  
"What?" Hermione exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed with her.  
"It's past midnight so Happy Christmas!" she replied. The two boys returned the salutation but Hermione just stared at Oscie in disbelief. "Oh, Hermione, don't worry about it. It's Christmas and we should all be happy!"  
"You're right, we should. But in times like these that doesn't always work out. You're always joking about serious situations and can't understand the full impact of all that's going on!" Hermione snapped. Oscie's smile faded and her eyes and ring turned jet black.  
"If you truly think I don't understand what's going on then you have another thing coming. Do you think I enjoy having this stuff go wrong or that I think it's all a joke?" Oscie said in a contorted voice that was straining to keep from rising to a yell. "I laugh and joke to keep my sanity. If I didn't smile to the outside then all the pain that is in here would be exposed and what good is a pile of sobbing robes? So don't lecture me on taking situations seriously!"  
With those words Oscie turned away from the three and went up to her dormitory. She climbed into bed and realized when she put her hands over her face that her ring was still black, meaning her eyes were as well. After a while she heard the door open and Hermione get into bed but long past that Oscie was wide awake and when morning dawned her eyes were still open staring at the ceiling but unfocused.  
Both girls got out of bed without a word and found a pile of gifts at the end of their beds. Oscie picked up her gifts and went down to the common room to open them and wait for Ron and Harry and much to her dismay Hermione followed her, doing the same thing.  
"Happy Christmas!" Ron yelled cheerfully as he came running down the stairs with a few presents and Harry followed at his heels. The girls replied merrily to his greeting and they sat together on the couches to open their gifts.  
Oscie got a few posters of her favorite quidditch team from Ron, a few boxes of candy from Harry, a journal from Hermione that would show no writing unless you did a spell on it, and an odd looking black leather- bound book that didn't say who it was from. When she touched it she felt as though her fingers were on fire and checked to make sure they weren't. Quickly she opened the book and found written on the first page, 'Sisters should stand together. Join with us or meet your end.' The book then burst into flames on her lap and she threw it across the room.  
"What was that?" Ron inquired, staring at the burning book on the stone floor.  
"It was Maggie telling me to be a Death Eater," Oscie replied nonchalantly and leaving out the part about her own death and avoiding eye contact with Hermione.  
Ron and Harry had both received sweaters from Ron's mom and both had candy and books lying around them on the couch. Hermione had given them both a quill that would holler and squeal if they didn't do their homework while Oscie gave them potions that would help them concentrate, which both seemed very excited about. Ron and Harry had given Hermione some candy and a book about magical objects. Oscie had given her a few hair products to help stop her hair from frizzing and a potion that she said was for studying but was really to help loosen up.  
Oscie realized that her parents hadn't bothered with her to send a letter or a package or even and 'I owe you'. Lupin had even sent her something; it was a book of potions and he even sent along a few ingredients that Oscie had never owned before. She had sent him some wolfsbane potion and a new leather briefcase with his initials engraved on it since she remembered seeing his was in taters over the summer.  
The three Gryffindors went down to breakfast while Oscie went up to the owlry to send a thank you to her uncle and to tell him about Maggie. As she was going up an owl swooped down and landed on the stair in front of her, holding a bright red letter in his beak. Oscie cringed and then picked up the note and opened it. Immediately the winding staircase was echoing with the loud, cruel voice, "Stay away from him or you'll pay!" The voice was unmistakably Lucius Malfoy's and Oscie sighed as the howler turned into a ball of fire. She stepped over it and continued to the owlry where she wrote her note.  
  
Moony,  
Happy Christmas! I absolutely love the book and ingredients! I've never owned eyelashes from a sphinx before or the blood of a barbegazi. I went to my sister's wedding and found out she's a Death Eater. I don't think I've ever felt more miserable on Christmas. I'd say more but I know I can't. Stay safe. Love, Me  
  
The rest of the winter break at Hogwarts went by slowly and uneventfully. The Daily Prophet never had anything in the paper about what Mr. Malfoy had yelled about in his house. Only just recently had Hermione and Oscie begun talking to one another again but they weren't on best friend terms as they had been. All the students had once again returned to Hogwarts and classes had begun. However, life couldn't get worse for Oscie since with the news out that she and Draco were a couple all the Gryffindors wouldn't have anything to do with her and the Slytherins taunted her in the halls. Draco didn't appear to have the same trouble and the Slytherins didn't dare to insult him.  
"If I hear one more person say anything even slightly offense I swear I will curse and hex them until they're unrecognizable!" Oscie said through clenched teeth as the friends walked into potions. Draco was already seated in the class and with a sigh Oscie went and sat next to him, ignoring the sneers from the Slytherins and the looks of disgust from the Gryffindors.  
"If any of the Slytherins end up in the hospital wing with a mixture of hexes it will be me who will have done it," Oscie seethed. Draco raised his eyebrows.  
"You should have been in Slytherin," he drawled.  
"Class!" Snape said in his slick voice. "Turn to page 377 and make the potion. It will be due at the end of the period. Miss Whitmore, will you come see me in my office." With that he turned and went into the room adjacent to the classroom. Oscie followed him and when she had entered he shut the door behind her.  
"Yes professor?"  
"I know about Lupin and where you stayed this summer and how confidential all that you heard and saw is," he said in a low voice. "You do realize who you're.involved with, don't you?"  
"I know his father is a Death Eater, if that's what you mean by it," Oscie replied. She knew Snape was working for The Order no matter how shocking it seemed.  
"Then you know that your life is at stake?" She nodded. "Well don't think I'm trying to save your life because I'm not. I'm simply concerned about the welfare of the members who could suffer from this involvement of yours."  
"I wouldn't sell out those who I'm loyal to," Oscie replied, slightly appalled at the implication that she would do that to her friends. Snape glared at her but even though he was trying to look angry and menacing there was a glint in his eyes that seemed to hold concern. "Why did you really want me in Slytherin?"  
"Slytherins are known for their potion making skills," Snape replied. "And I knew about your sister's preference before you did and I also know about your distant relative Lord Voldemort."  
She weighted the evidence for a moment and then admitted, "I guess the odds are kind of in favor of Slytherin. It doesn't really matter though since I'm not in a house and all the Gryffindors hate me and the Slytherins abominate me."  
"And Lucius Malfoy loathes you," Snape added. Oscie shrugged and nodded her head. "Yet Draco doesn't seem to mind his father's opinion although he respects his father greatly. Seems quite dubious." The look that crossed Snape's face for a moment seemed to be a warning and yet Oscie was unsure if she had really seen it or if it was a figment of her imagination. "Now, please return to your potion and make it properly this time."  
"Oh you know I always do," Oscie said with a grin and left before she could get into trouble. Snape followed her into the classroom and when she turned around to see if he was going to say anything about her comment she noticed he had a slight smile on his lips.  
  
Oscie was walking alone to the library one evening to study when she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She stopped to listen and the noise stopped as well. There was nobody else in sight and so she decided to ignore what she thought she heard and continue along to the library. As she neared the end of the hall she heard two girls talking and stopped at the mention of her name to listen in.  
"You know I really don't get Oscie," Lavender stated. "Draco Malfoy? When she first got here I thought she'd be competition for the best guys. I mean a lot of them think she's pretty."  
"The weirdest part is that she could have Walt Frost. I heard he liked her last semester and she did nothing about it except ignore him and chase Draco," Parvati replied. "I used to think she fit in with us just fine but now I can't stand the sight of her."  
Oscie had heard enough and turned the corner to find the two girls standing there with wide-eyes at the sight of her and the immediately became quiet.  
"You know, I wouldn't talk so loud if I were you," Oscie said with a sneer and pointing her wand at them. "It's one thing to dislike someone and another to talk about them. I swore I would hex the next person I heard say anything condescending about me but you're in luck. I don't have the energy to produce the curses I want to use!"  
Lavender and Parvati hurried out of sight without uttering a word and Oscie continued to the library in a little bit of a better mood. She spotted Hermione at a table and decided to join her and apologize for the lack of communication when a sharp pain in her chest stopped her in place. It felt as though someone had poured thick oil into her heart and it was being pumped to the rest of her body at a painfully slow rate. The pain was like nothing she had ever experienced and it caught her off guard. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest with her hands. The room began to go black as though the oil in her veins had covered over her eyes as well and she fell to the ground. A few people were talking around her but she couldn't make out their words nor did she care to. The only thing she was truly conscious of was the excruciating pain. Then it stopped. As suddenly as it had begun, it went away leaving her gasping for breath and weak. The room came back to focus and she noticed a few faces above her; Hermione, Madam Pince, Walt Frost, and Ginny.  
"Are you alright?" Madam Pince asked frantically as Oscie sat up.  
She managed a feeble smile, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you it was just the treacle fudge, would you?" Hermione smiled recognizing she was back to herself and Walt looked confused.  
"We best get you to Madam Pomfrey," Madam Pince said. Oscie shook her head as she got to her feet although she wobbled slightly and Walt helped support her.  
"I'm really fine. Just a little woozy from the fall," Oscie replied. "I don't need to go to the hospital wing. I'm fine, really!" Madam Pince seemed unfazed.  
"Hermione, would you please take her?" she questioned.  
"Oh of course," Hermione replied, taking Oscie by the arm and leading her out of the library protesting. "Shush!" Hermione hissed. "We don't have to go to the hospital wing."  
"I like the way you think," Oscie replied with a grin as Hermione and she darted into the nearest empty classroom to talk. Peeves the Poltergeist was in there however playing with the papers on the teacher's desk.  
"Peeves, would you mind! We need to talk and you're disturbing us," Hermione said in a commanding tone yet well aware that he wouldn't listen. He floated over to the two girls.  
"Itsy bitsy buck-tooth Granger," Peeves sang and then cackled. "And teeny weenie whacky Whitmore!" He pelted the two with pencils before he shot out of the classroom cackling and slammed the door behind him.  
"If he had any sense about him what-so-ever." Hermione said more to herself than Oscie and let her voice die out. "So what happened back there? Your face was so twisted and your eyes.they were red!" Oscie hadn't realized the last part about her eyes and shook her head in confusion.  
"I'm not sure what happened. I remember thinking I heard footsteps behind me on the way to the library but nobody was there. That probably doesn't mean anything since I'm not even sure if I heard anything but in the library.that was weird. I felt like my blood was thick and couldn't move properly. That was the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life," Oscie closed her eyes as she remembered the experience.  
"Whatever it means it can't be good," Hermione replied. "Maybe Voldemort is trying to kill you and someone was behind you."  
"And what did they do? Shoot an invisible spell at me without speaking? I don't think that's it but who knows. Maybe Voldemort has come up with some magic of his own," Oscie remarked. Hermione looked thoroughly concerned and heaved a sigh.  
The door to the room opened and both girls jumped since they had been immersed in their own thoughts. Walt Frost was in the doorway looking a little uncomfortable.  
"I saw you in here and.well I thought you were going to the hospital wing," he said as he closed the door behind him.  
"We took a slight detour," Oscie replied without her usual friendly tone.  
"You should go there," he stated.  
"For what? To be told there is nothing wrong with me? Because there really is nothing wrong or at least there isn't anymore," Oscie said coolly.  
"She was just a little tired," Hermione offered but he didn't bite at that explanation.  
"I may not be as smart as you, but I don't even buy that excuse," he said to Hermione who blushed slightly at being told she was intelligent. "Now why don't you want to go to the hospital wing? There is something wrong or else your eyes wouldn't have been red and you wouldn't have been on the ground."  
Oscie sighed and looked at him almost pleadingly, "Because I needed to talk to Hermione and tell her what happened and if I went to the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to help explain what happened any more than you or Hermione or I could."  
"Is there anyway I can help?" he questioned.  
"Not unless you know of any spells or incantations or charms or anything that can be done without speaking and without emitting a burst of light," Hermione answered. Walt looked dumbfounded and Hermione shrugged. "We don't know of any either."  
"Well if you'll excuse us we should be getting back to our dormitory," Oscie said. "No use in getting any more detentions if I can help it." She and Hermione left Walt in the room and headed for the common room.  
When Hermione and Oscie walked into the common room they found Harry and Ron sitting at a table with books but Ron was staring intently at Harry and Harry was rubbing his scar.  
"What happened?" questioned Hermione, who had already run over to the boys.  
"My scar is just prickling," Harry replied.  
"When did it begin hurting?" Oscie asked.  
"About ten minutes ago." 


	11. Death and Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, so on and so forth, but I did make up a few and I do believe you get the picture. : )  
  
***Author's Note*** Hmm, I'm not really getting any input as to whether or not this is a good story but since I'm having fun writing it I'm going to continue. So either my story is deathly boring, nobody feels like reading it, or a few people have read it and not commented - whatever the case is I don't have much input as to what I should change or improve. Oh well, I guess I'll stick to my style until I get some feedback. I hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Death and Discovery  
  
"What do you think it means?" Ron asked after Oscie and Hermione had relayed their story to them.  
"It seems like you felt what Voldemort was feeling," Harry commented.  
"No, I don't think so. You feel the emotion but I didn't feel any emotions. I just felt pain and it was in my chest not my head. The two have to be related but I don't think they're the exact same thing," Oscie replied. The four looked perplexed and sat for a while in silent thought.  
"Maybe it's because you're related to You-Know-Who," Ron surmised.  
"That couldn't be it because she hasn't felt anything before this," Hermione stated.  
"Let's call it a coincidence and go to bed. We might be able to think better in the morning," Oscie suggested.  
Hermione and Oscie climbed the stairs to their room and got into bed. Lavender was already asleep and the bed where Sally had once been was still empty. Her mother wanted her tutored at home so the family could stay close to one another. Oscie tried to stay awake and think but she was exhausted from the day and the pain had drained most of her energy.  
  
The room was dark and not much could be seen. There were whispers and soft, cruel laughter coming from around the room.  
"Lumos," a voice commanded and a wand yielded a bright white light, illuminating the room. The figures of a woman and a man were sitting on the ground huddled next to each other with wide eyes. The man had dark black hair and the woman had long straight brown hair that was pulled tightly into a bun behind her head. Both man and woman were in their night clothes and stared up at the wizards surrounding them.  
"You thought you could hide in here? You should have known better," a male voice sneered. His wand was pointed at the couple along with the three other wizards who were there.  
"You.you.what are you doing here?" the woman on the ground stammered staring at one of the witches.  
"Don't sound surprised," the witch replied with a demonic laugh. "I'm just here to fulfill my duty. I've been sent to kill you." The couple's eyes were glued on her and they seemed shocked by the horrible words spoken.  
"Get out of here," the man on the ground commanded in a surprisingly strong voice for the state of shock he appeared to be in. Flagitious laughter met the noble words of the man. The man stood up as if summoning all the strength he had to try and defend himself.  
"Now look, get out of my." he began but was cut off by one of the wizards.  
"Crucio!" the wizard yelled and the man fell to the ground in agony. His body was convulsing and his eyes had rolled back into his head from the intense pain. The woman next to him screamed and tears began to stream from her eyes. Finally the wizard stopped and the man sat back up, shaking. The magical party laughed at the two people.  
"Enough fun and games," the witch who had declared they would die said. "Now for business." She held her wand level with the two on the ground and cried, "Avada Kedavra!" A bright green light shot from the wand hitting the woman. She shrieked and slumped back against the wall, dead. The man was visibly shaken but didn't have much time to react as the same words were yelled from the same witch, "Avada Kedavra!" The man reacted the same way the woman had and fell next to her.  
"Parting is such sweet sorrow, especially when it's your parents," the witch cackled. Her laugh was joined by the other wizards.  
  
Oscie woke with a start. She was sweating and her hair was plastered to her face from her damp forehead. There was another sharp pain in her chest but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been earlier.  
"Oscie! Are you okay?" the voice of Hermione questioned. Oscie realized she was in the Gryffindor room and noticed her bed hangings were on the floor, along with her. She looked up to see Lavender and Hermione standing over her, both looking frightened.  
"It was just a bad dream," Oscie replied. Lavender sighed and her shoulders sank.  
"Just dreaming about Malfoy?" she sneered and left the scene for her own bed. Oscie felt too worn out to reply and closed her eyes to catch her breath.  
"Here, let's get you to the common room for some air," Hermione said, helping Oscie to her feet while glaring at Lavender's back. They traveled out of room and down the flight of stairs until they had reached a couch and sat down on it. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
Oscie was still breathing hard but managed to say, "The dream was about my family. Maggie killed my parents." Hermione hugged her friend sympathetically.  
"Don't worry, Oscie. It was just a dream," she said reassuringly.  
"I know, but it seemed so real!" Oscie replied. "I saw my own parents die and I was watching it as if from Maggie's eyes. But her voice...I'll never forget it." Oscie was sobbing since, even though the dream wasn't real, it had shaken her. "I swear I'll send an owl to them in the morning and tell them how much I really do love them despite everything."  
"Oh, Oscie," Hermione said, hugging her friend closer. "It was a dream. Remember, just a dream."  
  
Oscie felt her body being shaken and awoke with a start for the second time that night. She didn't recognize where she was and looked around frantically. Then realization dawned and she found she was on a couch in the Gryffindor common room where she had spent the night and Hermione was across from her on the other couch asleep.  
"Oscie," the tense voice of Professor McGonagall said. Oscie sat up and noticed it had been the professor who had awoken her. "Come with me. Don't bother about getting into your robes." With a flick of her wand Oscie's night clothes changed into her school robes.  
"Where are we going?" Oscie questioned as they left the common room and headed down a hall. It was only just past dawn and she knew she hadn't done anything to warrant getting in trouble.  
"Just come quickly," McGonagall replied with the same tense voice. Oscie felt ill at ease and tried to keep her mind from trying to figure out what was wrong since she knew she'd find out soon enough. McGonagall led her to her office and swept Oscie inside. Lupin was standing in the middle of the room fidgeting with his hands.  
"Uncle Remus?" she exclaimed in shock. He tried to smile but only the corners of his mouth curled upward slightly. "What's wrong?" His brow was furrowed and his eyes held the shadow of foreboding.  
"Oscie, sit down," he said softly. Oscie stood her ground, stared at him, and then glanced at McGonagall, who looked agitated.  
"What's wrong?" she repeated. Lupin sighed, came over to Oscie, and put his hands on her shoulders. His eyes were slightly red as if from a lack of sleep and around them were puffy.  
"Oscie, last night there was an attack by Death Eaters," he began. Oscie's heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. "We learned of their attack too late and - your parents, well there was nothing we could do." She just stared for a moment without uttering a sound. "I'm here to go with you to the United States. They're going to be buried tomorrow."  
Oscie began to cry but managed to stammer, "I had a dream last night - I saw Maggie do it - she used the Avada Kedavra - I saw them die." Lupin was hugging Oscie and she was unable to see the worried looks Lupin and McGonagall exchanged. Lupin comforted her until she had run out of tears to cry but her eyes were puffy and she was hiccupping.  
"We've got to leave," Lupin stated softly. "We're going to use this fireplace to get to your old house and from there we'll work out everything."  
  
The funeral was held in a cemetery in New York with many close friends of Mr. and Mrs. Whitmore. It was a rainy day and as the caskets were lowered into the ground rain poured down like Oscie's tears. She hadn't been very close with them and that's what haunted her the most since now she would never get the chance to.  
Lupin and Oscie stood next to each other in black Muggle clothes without an umbrella getting drenched but neither seemed to notice. One had lost both parents and the other had lost a sister and a brother-in-law. They were the only ones there who knew the real cause of death since it had been told to the Muggles that the two adults had died in a car crash while in Japan.  
  
A week after the funeral Oscie returned to school and to classes. The professors had allowed her to not have to make up any of the work from while she was gone to allow her to cope with the loss. Although Oscie wasn't back to her old self she was able to get through the days without crying or hating herself for not doing something to Maggie at the wedding. In her heart she knew there was nothing that she could have done but that didn't stop the anger she felt at herself from sometimes rising. Through the entire ordeal she had gotten closer to her uncle and he was now her fatherly figure that she would be living with. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had all kept their distance for a while and Oscie had appreciated it. Hearing about the death was one thing but seeing it was another. Draco had even been sympathetic even though Oscie knew his father had been there since she had heard his curt voice.  
Oscie walked down the stairs of Hogwarts out to the grounds for some fresh air. She did this often and turned into her wolf form to have time to think alone since it was a month since her parents' death and to the world she was her old self while inside she was still in pain. The quiet grounds were dark and she went to a spot behind a tree where nobody could see and transformed. She had thought she heard footsteps behind her earlier but once again no one had been there and she proceeded as usual.  
Oscie stepped from behind the tree and began her aimless walk around the grounds that were in shadow to keep from being seen. She hadn't gone far when she heard a twig snap behind her and she turned around to find nothing there. The large wolf sat down and waited for a while to make sure the coast was clear but to her horror it wasn't. Suddenly in a flash an invisibility cloak was thrown to the side and Draco Malfoy stood staring at Oscie with a smirk across his face.  
"Hello - Oscie," he drawled. She growled at him but his smirk only got larger. "I saw the whole thing. You don't think I'm going to snitch on you, do you?" Oscie realized that if he was he would no matter if she stayed in wolf form or not so she transformed back. "Ah, that's the Oscie I know."  
"I guess I'm just full of illegal tricks; potions and being an animagus and all," she stated trying to stay calm although her mind was racing.  
"You know I could turn you in," he stated.  
"Yes, you could," Oscie replied. "But that would go against your Slytherin roots. I thought Slytherins were sly and sneaky. I must say this is the epitome of sneaky."  
"You're right. I had no intention of turning you in since that would be being loyal to the Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore," he replied with a malicious glint in his eye. "All I want to know is how you did it."  
"In my third year at Salem Academy I brewed a potion and then tried it out," Oscie replied nonchalantly. He nodded. "Where'd you get that cloak?" she indicated the one that was lying on the ground near his feet.  
"You don't think an old rich wizard family would go for centuries without one, do you?" he questioned rhetorically as he picked it back up and held it over his arm.  
"I suppose not," she replied. "So where should we go? I normally come out here to clear my mind but it appears that's not going to happen today."  
"Want to just walk for a little bit? We have about thirty minutes until we have to be in our rooms," he suggested. Oscie consented so they continued her aimless walk around the grounds but this time with both in human form.  
"Were you behind me in the hallway about a month ago?" Oscie questioned as the memory struck her. "I heard footsteps behind me but nobody was there."  
"Maybe," he smiled with his crooked grin. "I'm not sure but I have been trying to figure out where you disappear to when you go outside."  
"You definitely figured it out," she said with a slight sigh.  
The two walked into the castle and before Draco left to go to the dungeon he looked around cautiously to make sure nobody was around and stated, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about the animagus thing." Oscie smiled and then turned the corner to head up the stairs and almost bumped into Walt.  
"D-did you hear that?" Oscie questioned without even saying hello. Her secret was no longer very secret but she didn't want everyone knowing.  
"Er.no, I didn't," he said but was obviously flustered and lying. Oscie threw her head back and closed her eyes. "Look, I'm not looking to find out bad things about people. I know I'm Head Boy and all but I'm not going to intentionally hurt someone."  
"Even if it's illegal?" Oscie questioned on the brink of yelling from all the tension. She now had Draco who could tell on her at any point and the Head Boy of Hogwarts knowing her secret.  
"It's brilliant magic and very hard to do," he said awkwardly while staring at her black eyes. She was only angry at herself for letting someone else know her secret and she thought that this was something similar to how Tonya ended up with a split wand.  
"Look, if you're going to tell then do it. I'd rather get it over with than sit about the castle wondering when it'll be done," Oscie muttered glumly and walked past him. She began the long trek up the flights of stairs.  
"Oscie!" Walt called and caught up to her. "I'm not going to say anything." He walked past her this time and left before she could reply.  
"Thanks," she whispered, staring at the spot where he was last seen before turning a corner. 


	12. A Charming Goodbye

Disclaimer: I love JKR and she wrote all the Harry Potter books with style and flare and I'm only basing my story upon her wonderful ideas.  
  
Chapter Twelve: A Charming Goodbye  
  
"So, if nobody was behind you in the hall that night, then that doesn't make sense. Why did you collapse then?" Hermione questioned. The four friends were sitting at the breakfast table and Oscie had just told them her story about Draco and Walt. Luckily for her they seemed more interested in the part about the invisibility cloak than the revealed secret.  
A thought suddenly occurred to Oscie, "Oh my - I think I know what it is." She jumped up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall with her friends close on her heels.  
"Where are you going?" Ron panted.  
"The library," she replied.  
"We're going to be late for our next class!" Hermione puffed as they finished climbing the stairs and reached the library.  
"Look you three go on to class. Just tell Hagrid that something came up if he notices I'm not there. This is more important to figure out," Oscie stated.  
"Oscie." Harry began.  
"Go on! You'll be late!" she called back to them as she slipped into the nearly empty library. She scoured the shelves and eventually found the book about charms she was looking for and read all that she could until she found her answer. Care for Magical Creatures was halfway done when she went running out to the grounds near Hagrid's hut with the book in her bag.  
The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were examining things in boxes and most of their faces held looks of disgust. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting around a box and Ron was holding a leaf into the box. Oscie sat next to them and peered inside to find a small green snotling. It was looking slightly scared and was simply sitting in the corner of the box.  
"Snotlings? Where did Hagrid get these? They're supposedly unintelligent and are usually used by goblins to do work," Oscie commented. "I read about them in True Celtic Myths and Legends."  
"We don't know. But what have you found out?" Harry questioned.  
Oscie leaned in closer and lowered her voice, "I gave my sister a brooch of a wolf for her wedding and I put a charm on it to protect her. Unfortunately I didn't know until I read this," Oscie pulled out the book from the library, "that in the case of blood relatives the spell is increased and since I'm the one protecting her I can see through the brooch or feel through it sometimes. The only way to stop the charm is to get the brooch back or if she stops wearing it. The only problem is that she can't stop wearing it since it's now become a part of her because of the blood relative thing. I'm not sure if she realizes the effects yet or not but at least I know for certain that she can't see what I do or feel what I feel."  
"So is there a way to stop it?" Ron inquired. Oscie shrugged.  
"I haven't found out yet," she replied. "It wasn't in the book."  
"Maybe we should ask Moony. I think he'd be willing to tell us," Hermione suggested. "Here, we can write the letter now since this snotling isn't doing anything."  
"I've also been thinking," Oscie started to speak. "This plan with Draco is going nowhere and I don't want anyone ending up hurt. It's my choice if I want my life on the line but I don't have the right to put other wizards' lives at stake. I'm going to end this relationship with him and hope on Merlin's beard that he doesn't say what he saw last night."  
"But," Ron began to protest.  
"What have I found out from it? Nothing," Oscie interrupted.  
"Try Veritaserum," Harry suggested.  
"And then when he comes back from being under the spell what will happen? He'll say what I am and what I did and then I won't even have magic to protect myself from the wrath of his family," Oscie countered. "Besides, I don't want to be that close to the son of someone who helped to kill my parents. I heard Lucius Malfoy's voice there in the vision."  
"She has a good point and I think you should stop," Hermione concluded after a pause. "It did have its possibilities but with the way things are going I don't think anything will come of it." She set down her quill and folded the letter to Lupin. "I'll send this during lunch."  
"With exams coming up and then the end of school I'm going to tell him as soon as possible. Maybe then I'll be able to repair my image with the Gryffindors," Oscie surmised. Ron sniggered.  
"It might take a little while for that to happen," he said. Oscie shrugged.  
"But I'm sure you'll be in good favor with the Ravenclaw house. Especially one in particular," Hermione grinned. Oscie's cheeks turned slightly pink.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Is what obvious?" Harry questioned.  
"Yes," Hermione replied and the girls giggled.  
"Girl talk," Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
While the fifth year Gryffindors crammed for their O.W.L.S. the sixth years were more at ease since they had already been through the experience once and knew that the exams were not as hard as most pictured before the actual exams occurred. The Saturdays at Hogwarts were full of study groups or time out on the grounds of the school for breaks. Oscie took this opportunity to speak to Draco since the only time they had really spoken was when he found her as a wolf. She had avoided him ever since her parents died since she saw so much of his father in him and her anger flared every time she saw him. This experience helped her to understand some of what Harry experienced because of Sirius' death.  
Oscie and Draco were sitting by themselves near the edge of the lake outside Hogwarts while Harry and Ron sat nearby outside to keep an eye on the scene. They had insisted they be there since both wanted to see the look on Draco's face when he was dumped and to make sure Oscie was alright.  
"We haven't talked much recently," Draco commented.  
"I know," Oscie replied bluntly. "That was my doings."  
"What do you mean by that?" his eyes flashed and there was a specific emphasis on the word 'that'.  
"It means that I've been avoiding you," Oscie replied keeping her voice level.  
"Oh?" Draco sneered. His attitude that he used with most others was beginning to show and Oscie realized this might not go well. She had played over in her head many times what she would say but had never considered his reaction.  
"Draco, haven't you noticed that we haven't talked much since - since my parents died?" questioned Oscie. "Well that was for a reason other than me trying to cope with the loss." He shifted on the ground uncomfortably as though he knew what was going to be said but glared at her. "I know how they died. I also know who killed them. And thirdly I know who tortured them right before they died." Oscie had tears streaming down her face but kept focused. She was breathing heavily from the forced words and she paused for a moment to gain strength.  
"I don't see where this is going," he drawled.  
"Oh but you should. I'm sure your father wouldn't torture your friend's parents without telling you about it," Oscie seethed.  
"And how do you know about this?" sneered Draco. Oscie lost her temper and what she had rehearsed to say went out the window.  
"That's none of your concern," she spat. "I know he did it and your whole family is despicable! You walk through these halls as though you deserve high praise but all you deserve, thanks to your father, is a spit in the face for even resembling that man! The last emotions my parents experienced were pain and fear thanks to him!"  
"Don't talk about my family that way!" Draco's voice rose to a yell. The pair was now standing facing one another.  
"Oh what are you going to do now?" she sneered. "Tell the professors about me so my wand will be snapped and you'll never have to see my face again? Take the easy way out to avoid being cursed off your feet?"  
"No, I'm not going to do that. I have other plans for you. I'm sure you've received a howler and a few death threats. You know you'll face your end sooner or later and seeing you try to fight your way out will be amusing," he retorted. "You're really nothing like your sister. She's intelligent and strong in magic."  
"You'd be surprised what this wand can do," Oscie ranted as she whipped out her wand. Draco had pulled his out first and both stood staring at one another almost daring the other to make the first move. One's eyes were glinting maliciously while the other's eyes were darker than the night sky.  
"Oscie! You should have told us you were going to have fun here," Ron sneered as he and Harry walked up behind her with wands out. Draco was now completely outnumbered and appeared to notice the odds were against him.  
"I see you've chosen death. I thought you might be like your sister but I suppose you're no better than your fowl uncle or Mudblood parents!" Draco scoffed with his menacing drawl.  
Before Harry or Ron realized what had happened Draco was sent flying backwards into a tree where he hit his head and was knocked unconscious. His wand slid from his hand to lie next to him. Both turned to face Oscie who had done the spell. Her jaw was set and her eyes remained black and full of angry tears.  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Damn! He's out cold! You really scare me sometimes, Oscie."  
"You should have left him to me," Harry snarled.  
"No, this one was between me and him. His father wasn't just there that night. He tortured my dad with the cruciatus curse," Oscie said softly. "Let's leave."  
A few other students who had been outside gaped at the scene and a few had already crowded around. The three friends pushed their way through the crowd and got all the way to the steps before a teacher appeared. Snape was standing in the doorway to the school and caused the group to stop since he was blocking their way.  
"Miss Whitmore," he said in his soft, malicious tone. "I do believe you will be serving detention for a week starting Monday and fifty points are now lost to Gryffindor."  
"Fine!" Oscie exclaimed in a voice strained from her tears. She pushed past the professor and continued into the castle as Snape was saying something about docking ten more points for her rude behavior towards teachers.  
Hermione was upstairs in the girls' room when Oscie, Ron, and Harry returned so only Oscie was able to talk with her. Lavender and Parvati were sitting on Lavender's bed talking excitedly about something or someone.  
"Where were you?" Oscie questioned as she flopped on her bed across from Hermione.  
"In the library studying and looking for an answer to the charm problem. Moony doesn't know how to stop it either but he said to look in the library since the answer has to be there," she replied. "So how'd it go?"  
"Worse than I had expected since I didn't plan on loosing my cool," she grinned. "I left him unconscious under a tree with a large bump on the back of his head. Sadly Snape saw the whole ordeal and I have detention with him for a week."  
"Who'd you knock unconscious?" Parvati inquired as her curiosity got the best of her.  
"Draco," Oscie replied offhandedly.  
"Oh! I wish I could have seen that!" Lavender exclaimed. "I thought you two were a couple though."  
"Key word - were. I just broke it off with style. I only wish I could have cursed him up one side and down the other," Oscie sighed.  
"Then you would have had detention for the month left until school is out," Hermione replied with one eyebrow raised.  
"But it would be worth it," she replied with a huge smile. The three girls laughed at her and then began conversing as though Oscie had been on speaking terms with the whole of Gryffindor all her time at the school. 


	13. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character although I love them all dearly.  
  
***Author's Note*** I've finished this story and there are Fifteen Chapters - I'll be posting them soon as soon as I read back over them and check for grammatical mistakes (I still might miss some but I try to get rid of them all)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Secrets Revealed  
  
"Bad news," Ron said gravely as he looked up from the Daily Prophet the next morning. "They got Mundungus Fletcher last night in his house."  
"They're picking off the members one by one," Harry added solemnly.  
"It seems they don't need to know where the headquarters are since they're obviously getting information about the members somehow. We need to figure out how they're doing it," Hermione said exasperatedly.  
"Isn't it obvious? They have operatives everywhere just like The Order does. They had the same kind of inside intelligence last time Voldemort was at large and it only seems right that they would have the same thing once again. Maybe Harry will see something or hear something without Voldemort aware," Oscie stated.  
"He has given up on trying to send me images. Now it seems I only see them on accident when he's really angry or happy," Harry replied. "I've just got to wait until that happens."  
"If You-Know-Who can get to your head don't you think you'd have the same connection to him?" Ron questioned. "I mean, couldn't you get to him and see what he's up to?"  
"In theory that should work," Hermione commented. "But Voldemort is a very strong and powerful wizard."  
"I've never tried it. I could though," Harry stated.  
"It might be tricky. I'm sure Voldemort is trained to keep others out of his mind," Oscie added. Harry shrugged.  
"I've got to try it and maybe find out who their informant is or else we won't have an order left to fight against him," Harry's face was set and determined.  
"Want to try it tonight?" Ron inquired. Harry nodded and the group of Gryffindors left for a day of studying before the school week began again.  
  
Oscie and Hermione had been studying in the library together and left to go back to the Gryffindor common room to wait with Ron and Harry until everyone else had gone to bed. They wanted the room empty when Harry tried to channel into Voldemort's mind and they knew it would be a while before everyone went to bed so the girls opted to read a few books in the library for a while.  
"Too bad Moony can't help with the charm problem," Hermione stated as they walked together. Oscie was walking with her nose in a book scanning pages.  
"Maybe something will come of it or maybe I'll get to feel more intense pain," Oscie replied with a laugh. "I'm hoping that somehow the charm will wear off or something though."  
"At the moment I'm more concerned with Harry. I mean, what if this goes horribly wrong tonight?"  
"Oh don't worry. From what I've seen of him he pretty much has a grasp on what he's doing," Oscie replied with a shrug. "Too bad we can't apparate yet. This walk to the tower kills me every time. Although I do know from our favorite book that nobody can apparate into the castle or the grounds because of the spells in place."  
Just then there was a loud noise behind them and the girls turned to find themselves face-to-face with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"What do you want?" Oscie growled. Neither Crabbe nor Goyle replied but both lunged at the girls before either could react. For what the two oafs lacked in brains they made up for with brawn.  
"What the hell?" Oscie exclaimed as she fought against Goyle's tight grip. Both girls struggled without success as they were shoved into a classroom. The door was shut behind them but both were still held firmly in place with the boys' tight grasps. Oscie's eyes turned a jet black and Hermione let out a gasp when they saw Draco standing there with a smirk on his face.  
"You!" Hermione seethed.  
"Stupefy," he said with a commanding drawl and his wand aimed. Hermione fell limp in Crabbe's arms and he let her drop to the ground unconscious. Oscie struggled to get at her friend but her efforts were fruitless.  
"You know too much for your own good," he drawled. "I think it's time to share that knowledge." His eyes flickered dangerously as he pulled forth a vile filled with a liquid. "Veritaserum. We know your precious uncle is a part of a - a special organization and I'm sure you know about it and are just dying to tell me all about it. I would have asked Granger my questions but revenge is sweet."  
"As soon as word gets out about this -" Oscie began but stopped when Draco began laughing.  
"Then we exchange wands. You get yours split for being an animagus and I'll get mine done in for this. Keep those lips shut and we both keep our wands," he drawled. Oscie was seething and wanted nothing more than to blast him out of the classroom with her wand.  
"Damn you!" she yelled. His smirk only got bigger.  
Draco had Crabbe pry her mouth open and poured the liquid in her mouth. Before she could spit it out Crabbe had clamped his hand firmly on her mouth to keep it from opening. Draco then plugged her nose so she couldn't breathe and had to swallow.  
Suddenly a feeling of euphoria clouded her mind and nothing seemed to matter. The anger left her and no emotions could be felt.  
"Where does Lupin live?" a distant voice questioned.  
"I don't know."  
"Where did you stay in England this summer?"  
"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."  
"What's that?"  
"A house."  
"Where is it?"  
"London."  
"Where exactly?"  
"I don't know."  
"C'mon Crabbe," Draco said. "On the count of three, Goyle." Draco and Crabbe had gone to the door and were ready to leave. "Three!" Oscie was shoved violently to the ground and she faintly heard the door lock and could hear, as though from a great distance, the sound of spells being cast on the door.  
After a while Oscie could feel the effects of the potion leaving her and her mind began to return. Hermione was still out cold on the floor and there was no sign of how long it has been since the three boys had left.  
Quickly she got to her feet and revived Hermione with the word, "Ennervate." Hermione sat up slowly, rubbing her head and blinking hard a few times.  
"I'll kill him," she swore. "So what happened?"  
"He used veritaserum and now knows where headquarters are, thanks to me," Oscie seethed. She punched the desk as hard as she could with her fist and immediately felt pain as her knuckles began to bleed.  
"Look, you can't help that he found out because of the potion. How long ago did he leave?"  
"I don't know but it has been a while since it had to of taken a while for the effects to wear off," replied Oscie. "I do know there are spells on the door, though, so a simple alohomora won't work."  
"So how do we get out?" Hermione questioned as she looked around the room for an answer. Oscie went to the door and pushed against it with all her strength but to no avail.  
"By now his father must know. We've got to get out of here and warn The Order!" shrieked the frustrated Oscie. As if in answer to her yell they heard footsteps getting nearer outside the room.  
"Hey! Help us!" Hermione yelled. The steps stopped in front of the door.  
"Who's there?" Walt's voice questioned from the other side of the door.  
"Walt!" Oscie exclaimed, running up to the door. "We're stuck in here and there's a spell on the door. Can you get it open from out there?"  
"I can try," he replied apprehensively. "Are these your wands out here?" both girls searched their robes and found their wands were missing.  
"It looks that way," Hermione answered.  
"Alright.here, stand back!" commanded Walt. Oscie and Hermione moved away from the door with furtive glances at it. There was a loud thundering thud as the door was knocked inward and fell flat on the floor. Walt was standing in the doorway looking slightly shocked at the power of his own spell.  
"That was impressive," Oscie nodded. Walt stepped onto the door and handed the girls their wands.  
"What happened in here?" he questioned.  
"No time to explain. We've got to get to Dumbledore," Hermione said as the two dashed past him.  
"Wait!" Walt called, stopping the two in mid run. "He's not here!"  
"What do you mean he's not here?" Oscie turned on him.  
"He told me at a meeting earlier that he would be out this evening. I saw him leave with Professor McGonagall," replied Walt. Oscie and Hermione both looked horror stricken.  
"Oscie, I'll go get Ron and Harry and meet you in front of the doors to the castle. You go and tell Snape what's going on," Hermione stated. Oscie nodded and Hermione took off up the stairs in the long journey to the Gryffindor tower.  
"Why are you going to see Snape?" Walt questioned as he fell into stride with Oscie on the way to the dungeon.  
"Because something's gone horribly wrong," Oscie panted. Walt was completely puzzled but Oscie didn't help by filling in the blanks.  
"What has?" he asked, seemingly frustrated.  
"I'm sorry, Walt, but I can't say. I've just got to get to Snape and talk to him. It's a matter of life and death," Oscie replied as they raced down the steps to the dungeon.  
"Who locked you two in that room?"  
"Draco did. But don't say anything about that to anyone. That is a matter of my wand being split and I really need my wand to defend myself. He basically blackmailed me," Oscie answered as they stopped at the door to Snape's office. She knocked on the door but there was no reply so she opened it. The room was empty and there was no sign of Snape anywhere.  
"Do you know where Snape is?" she questioned.  
"No, I didn't know he left," Walt replied. Oscie felt like screaming at something or someone but suppressed the urge and left his office with Walt on her heels.  
"Not that I don't like spending quality time with you, but why are you following me?" Oscie questioned as the thought occurred to her. Walt chuckled.  
"Think about it. I found you locked in a room and the details are vague. There's obviously a plot behind it and I'm trying to figure out what's going on here. Besides, how else do you think I spend my Sunday nights other than chasing an insane girl around the school?"  
"Ah, so now I'm crazy. I'll have to add that to the list when all this is cleared up," Oscie replied with a grin. They had just reached the entry of the school but Hermione, Ron, and Harry weren't there yet. Both stood in silence for a while catching their breath.  
"So what happens now?"  
"We wait for Hermione, Ron, and Harry," Oscie replied as she flopped on the ground to sit and wait and to catch her breath. Walt sat down next to her.  
"Then what?"  
"We're going to have to take a trip to London. I'm sorry but you'll have to stay here and just pretend like you know nothing," Oscie replied. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"You don't really expect me to stay here while you four go gallivanting of to who knows where," he replied with a grin.  
"Actually I kinda did, yeah," Oscie laughed. "Walt, any other time I would love for you to come but this isn't a good one." She thought of how to explain it without giving away precious information but it hit her that the Death Eaters know where headquarters are and that it couldn't hurt to tell him. "Alright, here's the deal. If we don't leave, Death Eaters will kill a lot of wizards and witches devoted to Dumbledore. They just found out where their secret meeting place is and they must be on their way there. We're going to have to go warn them since they don't know what's happened."  
Walt looked taken aback and just stared at her for a moment. "I'll go with you."  
"I don't think you understand. We're going to possibly be fighting Death Eaters - or getting killed," Oscie replied.  
"I understand. When do we leave?" Walt inquired.  
"Alright - it's your call if you want to go. We'll leave as soon as - oh, there they are; Ron, Harry, and Hermione."  
"We were going to check through the fireplace to see if everything was alright but there were too many people in the common room," Harry stated. "Where's Snape?"  
"He's not here either. What if they're having a meeting or are out with only one wizard guarding the house?" questioned Oscie. "We've got to get there and fast."  
"So how do we do that?" Walt piped up. The three newcomers looked at him and then to Oscie for an explanation.  
"He's coming with us. Besides if he can knock down that door and all, he's got a few tricks up his sleeve that just might help," Oscie explained. "So how do we get there?"  
"Broomstick?" Ron suggested.  
"We just might have to, but there has to be a quicker way," stated Hermione.  
"While we stand here debating we already could be on brooms and speeding through the sky," Harry stated. He seemed very tense and appeared to want to leave immediately.  
"Then boom it is," Hermione said with a sigh.  
"Accio broomstick!" all voices but Hermione called and after a little bit the brooms came zooming into their hands from the different rooms where they had been laying dormant.  
"I don't own a broom," Hermione stated. "I'm not one to fly much."  
"I'll share," Ron offered immediately. His ears turned scarlet and he looked as though he wanted a hole to open up and swallow him where he stood. "I mean - er - that is if you want to."  
"That solves that problem," Oscie said, trying to redirect their focus and not waiting for Hermione to consent or refuse. "Now I do believe there's a place we need to be right now and the faster we go the better."  
They walked outside onto the grounds of Hogwarts and without a second thought the five students mounted their brooms and flew into the night sky. 


End file.
